Time for a Change
by Ptaszek87
Summary: Henry is learning to accept his feelings for Jo. Their journey as their friendship grows into more.
1. Chapter 1

I was originally going to try to fit this in as a continuation of one of the other things I have written but it just didn't seem to fit. So I've decided to leave it by itself. I hope it flows ok.

I'm a little worried that this would be somewhat out of character for Henry but he does seem to be feeling extra confident at the end of "The Ecstasy of Agony". So maybe, with some alcohol in him, he'd let loose a little.

On another note, anyone else notice that Hanson doesn't have a first name? Also, I kind of chose to ignore the other guy who was at the table at the bar. Not sure who he was.

Rating is just in case for things that might happen in the future if I can actually keep this going. As always, I own nothing.

* * *

><p>Henry sat back in his old, creaking chair and looked around him. The pub was dark and though no one was smoking, a slight haze filled the air. The other patrons kept to themselves, involved in their own conversations or focused on their drinks.<p>

He took a moment to survey his companions. They were a somewhat mismatched group. Were it not for their professions, they would likely not keep each others company. But they were uniquely brought together and shared a unique bond.

They took this time to decompress and forget the horrors which greeted them every day. They strengthened the link between them, providing comfort to each other and getting ready for the next gruesome task. Lucas. Hanson. And Jo.

Henry's eyes alighted on Jo last and immediately softened. _His partner_. He smiled to himself at that thought. He had rarely had a partner. Previous betrayal had taught him to do everything alone. To rely only on himself. And then he had met Abigail and they had adopted and raised Abe. Abe and Abigail had managed to bring Henry back to the present. Abigail had shown him that it was possible to trust again.

After she was gone, Henry was lost. His relationship with Abe had suffered. They had spent many years apart, each trying to cope with the pain of her absence. Unfortunately, Abe had lost both his mother and his father at the time. Finally He and Abe had come back together. Abe had forgiven him and Henry cherished his time with his son. Still, he regretted those lonely years terribly.

That was partly why he had decided that he would not be around once Abe was gone. He wanted nothing more to do with the modern world. He had begun his desperate search for a way to end his long life so that he could grow older with Abe.

As before, just when he tried to cut himself off from the world around him the most, something happened which pulled him back. This time, it was Jo. Lovely Jo Martinez, herself tortured by her past. She challenged him. She kept pace with him. He had long ago learned to use his intellect as a way to put up a barrier around himself. But she wasn't deterred and was able to follow his theories. She fascinated him. His heart ached for her at times, wishing he could help her with her own demons. And still, she cared more about him than herself.

He had come to realize that he would do just about anything for Jo; to protect her. He had begun to care for her deeply; he had just been afraid to face what that might mean. Iona Payne and Henry's subsequent torture by her mad client had begun to bring those feelings to the surface. Now faced with them, he had to decide how to proceed.

Henry mind came back to focus on the pub. He realized that he was staring at Jo, taking in her features. He also realized that she was looking back at him, head cocked to one side in wonderment. _Oops_. He'd been caught. A timid grin settled on his face. Jo returned it with a blush and looked away. Well, getting caught may not have been all bad. Jo's reaction seemed to be a positive one. Patience was going to be the key.

Henry sighed. He had to admit that he was enjoying himself. Though he couldn't always relate to what the small group around him was talking about, he felt included and accepted. It was a change from his usual routine. But as he had told Iona earlier in the day, he was willing to change. He had forgotten how alive he could feel when surrounded by others. It had been so long since he had really engaged anyone around him.

The case still fresh in their minds, the beautiful Iona Payne of course came up in conversation. The others gathered at the table did not know much about Henry since he kept himself so guarded but they had easily figured out that he had a soft spot for the blond. And any information could be used as ammunition with this crew.

Henry was startled out of his musings. "So Doc, you gonna see your girlfriend again?" Met by a frown, Hanson continued to tease. "_Mistress_ Payne? Our "domineering" suspect?"

Hanson had surprised Henry most of all. So far, his interactions with the detective had been limited and not particularly friendly. He felt that at best, Hanson… tolerated him. But nothing more. And tonight, Hanson went against what Henry expected of the man and was bringing him into the conversation.

Jo seemed to be trying to save Henry from having to answer the question. "Watch yourself, Hanson. I'd hate to see Henry clock you in the face like he did that PI back at the station."

Henry was not proud of that moment. But at this same time, he realized that he did not regret defending Iona's honor.

Hanson brought his hands up in defense. "Hey, I'm not suggesting there's anything wrong with it. Just noticed that she took a shine to Henry. He should go for it."

Attention turned back to Henry. He watched Jo's reaction carefully. He smiled to himself, seeing that she appeared to be solely focused on her drink. Despite her outward appearance, he had a feeling that she would be listening to his response. "While she was very beautiful and intriguing, and while I was flattered by her attentions, I do not think I will be seeing her again."

Jo glanced up to Henry briefly when she heard his answer. His heart skipped a beat or two. He thought he saw some relief reflected in her eyes. "I have had my fill of handcuffs for a while. Present company excluded, of course."

Hanson interrupted their moment. "Well I'm with you, Doc. She came on a little too strong for my liking. A little too… what's the word…"

"You prefer you women a little more surrendered, Hanson?" Jo grinned from ear to ear, turning to Hanson. Henry observed that she didn't let Hanson get away with any nonsense. Though he was her senior, she busted his chops without hesitation.

"Ah come on, Jo. You've met my wife. Is there anything surrendered about her? I have no problem with strong women, but that one? She could be a little too controlling. Why all the intimidation?"

It was Henry's turn to answer again. He still felt compelled to defend Iona. "Iona Payne's methods may be unorthodox but they have their place in the services she provided to others. Those who were used to controlling came to her to be controlled, in a sense. It can be freeing to leave responsibility behind, even if briefly. There are many ways to exert dominance over another. Intimidation is about timing and body language. You can say a lot without words if you know how. You can exert a large amount of control over another person even without physical contact. With one look, you can instill fear or excitement or apprehension. The fight or flight response kicks in. Human behavior and interaction is rather fascinating. She did her job very well. "

Henry noticed a slight eye roll from Jo. "You think you could be intimidating, Henry" Jo asked, full of mirth. The alcohol in her hand was making her slightly bolder.

Eyebrow raised, Henry turned to face Jo. "Are you suggesting that I cannot be?"

"I mean…" Jo leaned back in her chair and lifted her hands up in front of her. "I'm just calling it like it is."

"Woah, Doc. That sounds like a challenge to me!" Hanson was rather amused with the exchange. The Doctor certainly didn't back down from Jo.

"Mmm. Perhaps." Henry turned back to the rest of the table. "Still, intimidation techniques are used in more… traditional professions as well. You all use clear body language every day. You can use your stature or posture or facial expressions to push suspects or comfort families."

"Yes. Our powers can be used for good or evil." A rogue giggle escaped from Jo.

"Laugh all you want, Detective. But there will come a time when someone else has the upper hand and you will be helpless." Henry looked at Jo pointedly. Her smile faltered only for a split second but Henry caught the change.

"Detective, I think Henry just challenged you." Lucas looked on with disbelief. The group had a good laugh about that. The head medical examiner was usually so focused and stoic.

"I'm game." Jo looked defiantly at Henry. His only response was a raised eyebrow. This could get interesting.

Soon the conversation was steered in another direction. The light-hearted hazing continued into the evening as each of them got a few more jabs in. Henry even joined in to the word play. He kept a watchful eye on Jo, bemused.

At some point, Jo stood and wandered to the back of the pub towards the restrooms. Henry watched after her. He couldn't help but appreciate her retreating form. He shook those thoughts away and turned back to the table, catching Lucas, mouth partially open, staring in the same direction.

Looking at him, Henry remembered Lucas' earlier assertion that Jo had challenged him. An idea began to form in his mind.


	2. Chapter 2

Hopefully this flows ok with the first chapter. I have not seen the most recent episode so please forgive any continuity issues. I have to admit I'm really having fun writing these. It's a challenge.

I own nothing.

"So Doc, you gonna see your girlfriend again? Mistress Payne? Our "domineering" suspect?" Jo was glad to see that Hanson had finally, even if somewhat begrudgingly, accepted Henry into their ranks. The barbs that they usually threw back and forth were their way to let off steam and cementing their friendship. _Male bonding_, Jo thought, smirking to herself. Even funnier when you think about the fact that she, a woman, was accepted involved in the male bonding. But she was glad that Henry was now as well.

Somehow, the sometimes juvenile direction that their conversations went didn't seem to fit Henry very well. He was so proper most of the time, when he wasn't crawling on the floor of the Metropolitan Museum of Art...

Jo realized that just like she was haunted by her past, Henry obviously was too. Why else would he keep himself so aloof most of the time? Why else would he have gone to Iona? She hoped that was the only reason he went to Iona. And that thought in itself surprised her. She wasn't sure when she began to care so much about who he may or may not be interested in. Jo tried to shake off that thought.

She was happy that Henry decided to join them, though. She was more at peace when she knew where he was; when she could see him in front of her and be certain that he was okay. He tended to get himself into a lot of trouble. She wasn't quite sure why he had such an apparent disregard for his own well-being. Especially recently. Jo felt the need to protect him, which was strange in and of itself. She hadn't felt that nurturing instinct since… well, since her husband.

But Jo told herself that her need to keep Henry safe was likely because she felt responsible for him. She had adopted him as her partner. In her mind's eye, it was her fault that he was placed in dangerous situations because he followed her into them.

Well, maybe not entirely true. He often got himself in those situations. If only he'd listen to her when she gave him instructions and not wonder off carelessly. Jo couldn't quite reconcile in her mind why she felt so responsible for him.

She surveyed Henry. There was something that drew her towards him. She smiled, getting her head back in to the conversation. Poor Henry looked a little taken aback by Hanson's question. "Watch yourself, Hanson. I'd hate to see Henry clock you in the face like he did that PI back at the station."

Jo noticed Henry's face falter for a moment and realized that she may have misspoken. Though none of them thought any less of him for what he did, he obviously did not want to be reminded of his actions. He was normally in complete control of himself. Interesting that this women had caused his self-restraint to falter.

Hanson back pedaled a little at Jo's challenge. He brought his hands up in defense. "Hey, I'm not suggesting there's anything wrong with it. Just noticed that she took a shine to Henry. He should go for it."

That statement made Jo pause inwardly. She began felt a little queasy and nervous. Jo looked down at her drink, taking a small steadying breath. She was nervous to hear Henry's answer. And she hoped no one would notice.

"While she was very beautiful and intriguing, and while I was flattered by her attentions, I do not think I will be seeing her again." The relief was instantaneous. Jo looked up to meet Henry's eyes. _Oh damn_. She was pretty sure he had seen right through her feigned disinterest.

"I have had my fill of handcuffs for a while. Present company excluded, of course." Butterflies. Butterflies were now madly flying around in Jo's stomach.

"Well I'm with you, Doc. She came on a little too strong for my liking. A little too… what's the word…"

Jo jumped at the chance to direct her attention somewhere else. Falling back on the customary banter was a safer direction than the alternative. "You prefer your women a little more surrendered, Hanson?"

"Ah come on, Jo. You've met my wife. Is there anything surrendered about her?" That was true. Jo had met Allison several times. Hanson was definitely not the one who wore the pants at home. "I have no problem with strong women, but that one? She could be a little too controlling. Why all the intimidation?"

"Iona Payne's methods may be unorthodox but they have their place in the services she provided to others. Those who were used to controlling came to her to be controlled, in a sense. It can be freeing to leave responsibility behind, even if briefly. She did her job very well. There are many ways to exert dominance over another. Intimidation is about timing and body language. You can say a lot without words if you know how. You can exert a large amount of control over another person even without physical contact. With one look, you can instill fear or excitement or apprehension. The fight or flight response kicks in. Human behavior and interaction is rather fascinating."

Jo smiled to herself. Henry, ever the gentleman, was still coming to Iona's defense. She had not known Henry long but she had never seen his demeanor rattled quite so much as by the Dominatrix. She decided to see if she could do the same.

"You think you could be intimidating, Henry" Jo asked, full of mirth. The alcohol in her hand was making her slightly bolder.

Jo watched as Henry turned slowly towards her. One eyebrow up, he threw a dare back at her. "Are you suggesting that I cannot be?"

"I mean…" Jo leaned back in her chair and lifted her hands up in front of her. "I'm just calling it like it is."

"Woah, Doc. That sounds like a challenge to me!" Hanson egged them both on.

"Mmm. Perhaps." Henry turned back to the rest of the table. He seemed unperturbed, which irritated Jo somewhat. Her attempt to shake things up was unsuccessful. "Still, intimidation techniques are used in more… traditional professions as well. You all use clear body language every day. You can use your stature or posture or facial expressions to push suspects or comfort families."

"Yes. Our powers can be used for good or evil." A rogue giggle escaped from Jo. _Wow_. Time to lay off the alcohol. She pushed her drink aside and reached for water.

"Laugh all you want, Detective. But there will come a time when someone else has the upper hand and you will be helpless."

Jo faltered. She quickly carefully schooled her featured, putting get interrogation skills to good use.

"Detective, I think Henry just challenged you." Lucas looked like he was ready to fall out of his chair in shock.

"I'm game." Jo was not ready to concede defeat quite yet. She put on a brave face as Henry matched her in a battle of nerve and wits. She really was glad that he had joined then. She broke out into a coy smile and tapped her glass against his cognac. "Cheers."

With chuckles from the rest of the table, the conversation between the four friends drifted away from Iona and scare tactics and on to lighter subjects. Jo sat back and enjoyed the atmosphere. The low light in the pub and the slight haze in the air gave the place a more intimate feel somehow. Jo looked over at her partner. She could tell that Henry was preoccupied by something though he seemed amused by whatever filled his thoughts.

During a lull in conversation, Jo excused herself to the restroom. Washing her hands, she looked at herself in the mirror. She was smiling. Her _eyes _were smiling. She felt more at peace than she had in a long while.

Jo began to navigate the maze of patrons back to her table. She rounded the corner and stopped dead in her tracks. Henry had changed position. He was now sitting at an angle to the table, body half turned towards her. He sat back in his chair; legs crossed; right arm laying leisurely across his body supporting his left elbow as his chin rested on the knuckles of his left hand. Whatever Hanson and Lucas were talking about, Henry was obviously not paying attention. His attention was completely and solely on Jo. His stare pinned her where she stood. In one fluid, predatory movement, he stood and stalked towards her. His eyes never left hers.

Jo swallowed hard. A shiver sent a wave of goose bumps spreading across her body. Somewhere in the back of her head, she became aware that Hanson and Lucas were now looking on in keen interest. Thoughts of an escape route were fleeting and elusive.

Jo allowed Henry to get within about a foot of her before she lost her nerve. She took a step away from him. The force of his intense gaze continued to push her backwards until she hit the wall behind her. Panic rose up in her chest. Her heart was pounding in her ears. She was starting to feel lightheaded. Henry closed in on her. He stopped what felt like millimeters away from her. Jo thought she could feel the heat rolling off his body thought it could have been her own internal thermostat rising.

Slowly and deliberately, Henry raised his right arm and placed his palm on the wall next to her head, leaning slightly towards her. The movement was enough for Jo to shake off some of the fog in her head.

"What are you doing, Henry?" Jo breathed, eyes wide. She tried desperately to regain some control; to hide her inner turmoil.

"Well, Detective," he almost purred when he said the words. She didn't realize that her title could sound so… _sexy_. Her heart was doing a wild dance in her chest now. "I do believe that I am proving you wrong."

"Proving me wrong?" Her voice cracked a little under the strain of keeping herself together. She was really having a hard time forming coherent thoughts. She couldn't remember to breathe let alone try to figure out Henry's cryptic reply.

"I do recall you suggesting earlier in the evening that I was not capable of being intimidating." His eyes took in her face. They rested on her neck for a moment, focusing on her pulse point just beneath her jaw. Lazily, his gaze returned to hers. "There are different type of intimidation. Without laying a hand on you, from about 10 feet away, I managed to stop you and control your movements. And judging by your rapid heart rate, your shallow and erratic breathing, and the dilation of your pupils, I would say that my methods were quite successful."

Jo stood in stunned silence, trying to recall their earlier conversation. She had indeed challenged Henry and apparently he had called her bluff. She was still aware enough to see that she was not the only one affected by their close proximity. Henry's eyes darkened to mirror her own. The slight hitch in his breathing also did not go unnoticed.

Henry finally took pity on Jo and created some distance between them. With a slight upturn of his mouth, Henry turned around to face the table with a flourish.

"And that, gentlemen, is how one uses body language to unnerve." The two men at the table were somewhat dumbstruck but impressed none-the-less. Jo was tough and it took a lot to put her on edge. Hanson was the first to break the silence with a congratulatory clap for the performance he had just witnessed. The group quickly fell back into joking and laughter.

With a smug grin, he turned back to face Jo. The grin on Henry's face faltered when he read the anger in her eyes. The smile was then promtly replaced by a grimace of pain as Jo's fist contacted his upper arm.

When in doubt, resort to physical violence. It was Jo's turn to smirk. Without saying a word, Jo stepped around the doubled-over Henry and sat back down at the table. Her actions brought forth another round of whoops and clapping from the gathered group.

"Oh you should know better than to cross Martinez, Henry" Hanson said, laughing. "It can be life threatening."

"I shall try to remember that." Henry slunk back to the table, clutching his still throbbing arm. Jo noticed that when he sat down, Henry was sitting slightly closer to her than he had before. She was a little irritated with him at the moment. He had potentially embarrassed her in front of the guys. Being female in a male dominated profession, she always had to worry. But she trusted her colleagues. They had accepted her into their boys club long ago. And from the way they were acting, she had not lost any standing by being Henry's victim that evening.

Jo kept her focus on her glass. She could tell that Henry was watching her, trying to gauge how mad she really was. She peaked at him at one point. At least he had the decency to look contrite. She kept her eyes hard and looked away from him. Who was she kidding? She had forgiven him already. No reason not to make him sweat a little, though.

And for future reference. Never challenge Henry Morgan.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

"It's a good thing that I never had any children." Abe sighed loudly. His head fell dejectedly onto his crossed arms.

He sat at a desk in Henry's laboratory, watching as Henry preened in front of the mirror. Abe had been watching without a word for almost an hour. Henry always took care with his appearance and how presented himself to the world but this was different.

"I don't think either one of us would have survived this awkward 'I don't know how to act around girls' phase." That statement earned Abe a disapproving look from his father as Henry looked at him over his shoulder.

Henry looked back at the man in the mirror. He looked the same at first glance but the eyes were different. They shined with a new hope and excitement. One that hadn't been there in years.

It had been a couple days since they had wrapped the S&M case. A couple days since that night in the pub. Jo, Lucas, Hanson and Henry had all gone their separate ways at the end of the night and in the hustle and bustle of the departures, Henry had not had a chance to speak to Jo. He had wanted to apologize. Or at the very least, to make sure that she was no longer mad at him. He could tell that she had been upset after his little 'performance'. He wasn't sure if he had embarrassed her or if it was something else. She seemed to have enjoyed their verbal, and nonverbal, sparring.

Whether she enjoyed it or not, Henry still wanted to make sure they were okay. Something had moved their interaction from playful to uncomfortable. Since Henry had not been able to catch Jo the rest of the week either, Saturday afternoon found him with a plan to go to Jo's apartment and make peace.

"Why again are you not going to call her before you go over there?" At this point, Abe had dropped all pretense of not being frustrated. He pinched the bridge of his nose, willing his headache away.

"If I ask her to come, she will have the option to say no. And I would really like to speak to her. It cannot wait"

"So you are not giving her the option?"

"Precisely." Henry said this so matter-of-factly that Abe almost laughed.

"What if she has someone over?" Abe always asked the hard questions. But he kept Henry honest with himself and level headed.

"That is highly unlikely." Henry forcefully took off the scarf from around his neck and began rummaging for another. He did not doubt that Jo could find a date. He just doubted that she would be serious enough about someone to invite them back to her apartment. At least he hoped.

"Oh, you two talk about your social lives, do you? You think Detective Martinez would have told you if she had a date?"

Henry opened his mouth to answer but closed it again quickly. Frowning, he realized that he was not sure if Jo would tell him information like that. They were working on building a stronger friendship but they steered away from the topic of significant others.

She had made it clear that she was not interested in a relationship and Henry, himself, did not think he was either… until recently. He was beginning to accept and, thus, explore his attraction to Jo.

He had met many people over his long years. Some stimulated him intellectually; a few emotionally; friends passing through the decades of his life, though it had been a while since he had encountered such a person. In terms of physical needs, that was even more rare. He had buried that part of himself deep down in darkness after Abigail had gone. Iona had been so sexually charged that there was no denying those physical urges. But that was all it was with Iona and Henry was not the type to act on those urges rashly. A physical relationship meant more to him than that. He was a product of his time, when many things were much more reserved.

Jo was different. For the first time in a long time, he had met someone who stimulated him in all three ways. She kept him guessing and kept him on his toes. He cared about her opinion and her well-being and believed that she did the same of him. And he was finally beginning to admit to himself that he found her beautiful. He had told her as much early on in their partnership but his appreciation of her features had slowly moved away from mathematical formulas and had become more abstract. She was captivating. The more time he spent with her, the more he watched her, the more he began to wonder what it would be like to hold her or to ki-.

No. This was not the time for such thoughts. First they had to build a solid foundation. He would not be tempted into acting too quickly, especially since he wasn't sure what she wanted. Or what he himself was looking for. For now, the goal was just spending time with her and learning more about her. Which meant making sure she was no longer upset with him.

Henry sat down in another nearby chair with a sigh, staring off into the distance. He was unsure about everything, which was a very disconcerting feeling. Where was the rational mind he had come to rely on? "This is a bad idea." He looked up to Abe, who was now watching him carefully.

"How is it that you are almost 200 years older than me and that I know more about women and people?" Abe shook his head in disbelief. "It is the connections between people that make life worth living, Henry. Experiencing things makes life worth living. I have been telling you that for a while now but you never listen. You hole yourself up in your laboratory, looking for a way to die."

"I heard you all those times, Abraham. I did not believe you. It did not seem worth the risk until Jo."

Abe raised his eyebrows in astonishment. This was a big step for Henry, to admit that he had an interest in Jo. That he was willing to consider letting his guard down and opening up to her. The faraway stare had returned to Henry's face.

"Abraham? Do you think Abigail would mind?" Henry asked softly, not daring to make eye contact with his son. In a way, he was asking his son's permission.

Abe smiled. "Henry, she has always wanted what was best for us both. She would want you to be happy."

"And Henry?" Abe called to make sure he had Henry's full attention. Henry finally braved looking at him. "I want you to be happy, too. I want to not have to worry what will become of you when I'm gone." Henry immediately bristled at the mention of his son's mortality. "

I know you don't like talking about it, but it will happen at some point. Jo is good for you. She has already brought you out of your doom and gloom. Go talk to her and experience something."

With those words, Abe had put Henry's mind at ease. His mouth set in renewed determination, he nodded and stood up, grabbing his jacket.

"Henry, take her some flowers." Abe grinned impishly.

Henry rolled his eyes and headed out the door.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

After speaking with Abe, Henry departed the Antiques Shop with a new confidence and made his way the short distance to Jo's apartment. With every step, however, he could feel his conviction waning until he found himself very nervously waiting outside of Jo's door.

He lifted his hand up to the door to knock and paused. He closed his eyes and took one more steadying breath. He and Jo had had a few more personal conversations but always in a neutral location. But here he was, at her home; invading the privacy of her Saturday afternoon. This had seemed like a better idea in his head. Before he could lose his nerve, his hand contacted the wood of the door. Henry fidgeted. The mere seconds that passed felt like long hours.

Jo finally opened the door, surprise plainly evident on her face. She stood in the space between the door frame and the edge of the door, blocking entry into her apartment. Henry openly stared at her. He tried to smile in a friendly and welcoming manner but felt that he probably failed miserably.

He was mesmerized by her. Jo looked so different in this setting. Her hair was damp as if she had just taken a shower. It was down and unruly. She wore a form fitting tank top and oversized sweat pants. He wondered if they may have been her husband's. Obviously, she was not expecting company, which relieved some of Henry's anxiety while also causing his heart rate to increase for completely other reasons. Standing there, perfectly relaxed if not a little weary from the week's trials, she was a vision.

"Hey. Henry!" Jo snapped at him, trying to get his attention. "Did you come here just to stare at me?" Typical Jo fashion, with a little bite to her voice, she cut right to the chase. Snapped out of his daydreaming, Henry blushed. He could have sworn he was not nearly that inept at interacting with others when he had met Abigail. Though Abigail had in a sense been the aggressor in their relationship. She was the strong one and had lead him through it.

"I uh…" Henry was still dazed, both from thinking of Abigail and looking at Jo in a very nonprofessional manner. He could form no coherent sentence. He had practiced his speech countless times on his way to her home. Now that he was faced with her, preparation went out the window. So by way of greeting, he thrust the three dwarf sunflowers he had brought with him at Jo.

Jo looked down at the flowers and inspected them with suspicion as she reached for them. She glanced up to Henry with a questioning look, eyebrow raised.

"Abe's suggestion." That statement did not seem to clear things up for Jo.

"When making amends for wrongs done… he suggested a peace offering."

"And you're making amends for what exactly?"

"I…" he began slowly, trying to find the right words. Picking his next remark carefully, he straightened up to his full height. Taking on a formal tone, he proceeded. "I wanted to offer my apologies for what happened at the pub the other night. You appeared upset with me after we returned to the table. I had wanted to apologize that night but did not have the opportunity. I did not mean to make you uncomfortable or to step over the line of our partnership."

Jo looked away as her face turned crimson, thinking back to that night. She turned back to Henry, silently watching him for a moment. Slowly she pulled her door open a little further and stepped back allowing Henry entrance into her home. When Henry did not move, Jo looked at him again.

"Am I forgiven, Jo?" Henry looked at Jo with hope and apprehension.

Jo smiled at him a little. "Come on in, Henry. You were forgiven days ago." Henry visibly relaxed. Jo debated for a moment on how much to say. Since Henry wanted to clear the air, she proceeded. "Just… maybe don't pull a stunt like that again in front of Hanson and Lucas. It's hard enough as it is, being female in this profession, you know?"

"Understood." Henry stepped across the threshold tentatively. He looked around the main living room. He was trying not to stare but he was fascinated by seeing this more personal side of Jo. He realized that she was watching him again. The atmosphere was still a little tense and awkward. This was new territory for them.

"Um… would you like something to drink?"

"Tea would be lovely."

"Tea. Of course. Lucky for you, I can oblige." Jo led Henry into her kitchen and turned the knob on her stovetop to boil some water. She glanced sidelong at Henry. "You know you can take your coat off." Henry was still standing in the kitchen somewhat stiffly. He looked down at himself and carefully slipped off his scarf and coat. He wandered back to the living room and placed him coat carefully on the back of the couch.

Making his way back to the kitchen, he again surveyed everything around him again. Her home was simple yet comfortable and felt exactly like that, a home. Rich, soothing earth tones permeated the living space with bright bursts of color here and there. A few paintings were hung on the walls, nothing that Henry recognized, but they still seemed to fit Jo nicely. Henry noted that there seemed to be a conscious lack of photographs anywhere. Pictures of her husband must still be too raw a reminder. One wall was taken up by a grand bookcase that was filled completely with tome after tome. The books distracted Henry from returning to Jo's side. His fingertips touched the spines, perusing the titles. Most he had never heard of. He assumed they were from more contemporary authors. But he did see a few which he recognized. He was startled when he heard the clinking of porcelain against glass.

He turned to see Jo placing two mugs of tea on the coffee table behind him.

"You approve of my literary choices?"

"Honestly, I am not familiar with most. Though there are a number here in this corner that I am encouraged to see. Jane Austen, Charles Dickens, Mark Twain, among others. Sir Arthur Conan Doyle? Impressive, Detective. I do approve." He smiled at her warmly.

"Well you can thank my liberal arts college education for that. Gave me an appreciation for 'the Greats'." Jo chucked as she sat on the couch and picked up her mug. Henry mirrored her, sitting on the opposite end of the couch. He picked up his mug and savored his first sip.

"Mmm. Very good."

"Good. I took a guess. Thought that English Breakfast Tea with some milk would do the trick." Henry simply nodded his agreement.

The conversation paused, though the quiet was not as uncomfortable as before.

"Why are you here, Henry?"

Henry knew this question would be asked at some point. Besides his apology, he wasn't sure that she would accept his answer. "As I told you, to apologize."

"You've done that but yet, you're still here." Jo said this with no accusation in her voice. She appeared more curious than anything.

"You invited me in." Henry feeble attempt at an answer did not deter the detective.

"Stop avoiding the question, Henry."

Henry sighed. He focused on his tea intently, as if he was trying to find the answer in the creamy liquid. Without looking at Jo, Henry spoke softly. "I- I wanted to spend time with you, Jo. Nothing more."

"You don't get enough of me at work?" Henry hoped that this new question was rhetorical. He was not ready to put a name to whatever was developing between then. As soon as the question left Jo's lips, she stood and stepped away from Henry.

Henry watched intently as Jo walked to the bookcase, essentially telling him that she did not want or need an answer. She picked a book off the shelf and wandered back to the couch, not meeting Henry's eye. She sat on the opposite end again, keeping a respectable distance between them to relieve the tense moment. Though she held on to the knees of her folded legs, almost protecting herself, she was still turned towards him, leaning against the back of the couch. She could observe him easily from where she sat.

"I didn't have anything too exciting planned for my afternoon. Just came back from a run. Was going to read for a while." She held up the bound volume as proof. He could see a red bookmark sticking out from between the pages.

Henry held out a hand towards her. "May I?"

Jo passed the book to him. She watched as Henry inspected it, eyebrows rising and smiling. "Cyrano de Bergerac? Written by Edmond Rostand. First publication in 1897. A play. Interesting choice for a Saturday afternoon."

A sad expression settled on Jo's face as she focused on a strip of couch in front of her. She rubbed the fabric absentmindedly. "Sean – my husband – took me to see the stage performance about two years ago. It was breathtaking. I guess I've been feeling a little nostalgic recently."

"That is nothing to be ashamed off, Jo. Sometimes the happiest memories are the hardest to call to mind. But they can still bring joy." Henry knew this well from recent events. He had struggled somewhat through their case at the Met but was glad for the experience. It had made it easier to recall those memories of Abigail. He often went back to the museum now, to be surrounded by Gloria Carlisle's collection and memories of his past.

Henry matched Jo's admission with one of his own. "Abigail had a great appreciation for the performing arts as well. We often went to see local performances."

Jo looked up at Henry sharply at the mention of Abigail. He had only mentioned her by name once before.

"She was my wife" Henry said simply. A hush fell between them as they shared in their mutual pain.

Henry motioned towards the book in his hand. "Would you like me to read it to you? Abigail always enjoyed it." Henry smiled a little to himself. He found that this memory was not so difficult to think about as he thought it would be.

"Henry, you don't have to. If that was your thing with Abigail, you don't have to."

Henry turned his eyes upward. His head tilted in the way it did when he was working something out in his head. He looked back to Jo. "No, I find that I would like to."

Jo grinned at him in spite of herself. "Then by all means, don't let me stop you."

Henry found Jo's bookmark and opened the pages. He took another second to collect himself and began to recite what he found on the page. Jo stayed on the other end of the couch from Henry. She watched him as she listened, his smooth voice settling over her. His accent added even more power to the images painted by the words he read aloud. She though back to the stage performance of the play which she had seen in the past. Her thoughts drifting back to the present, she wondered if Henry even realized that his voice changed slightly depending on which character was talking. She found it quite soothing, listening to Henry. She allowed herself to relax and settled even more against the back of the couch. Weeks of poor sleep habits caught up to her and her head began to drop to the side. Her eyelids grew heavier as a restful sleep finally took her.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

Henry was not aware for how long he read. He was stopped mid-word by a soft snore from the other end of the couch. Henry looked up surprised to see that Jo had fallen asleep, curled up in a ball. He replaced the bookmark and laid down the book in his lap. Looking around the room, he tried to decide what to do.

He could simply go home, allowing Jo to awaken in peace. He felt uncomfortable just leaving though, without saying a goodbye. So he sat and thought. And listened to Jo's breathing and the sounds of her apartment. He relaxed and allowed himself a short doze. They had had a couple difficult cases recently which had taken a toll on them all.

Upon waking from his cat map, Henry looked at his watch. The hour and minute hands continued their circular travel, approaching half past five. It would be dinner time soon. Henry decided to prepare a meal for Jo and himself, perhaps as a way of repenting for teasing her at the bar. He stood and stretched his cramped muscles, careful not to wake her. Henry found a blanket on the back of a nearby chair and tenderly covered Jo with it so she would not get cold.

He wandered into her kitchen and opened her refrigerator door. He pursed his lips and his eyes opened wide in surprise. The contents of Jo's fridge were sparse at best. A half full half gallon container of milk. A box of baking soda. And several takeout containers of food. He rummaged through the various takeout containers, peaking under lids. Many must have been in the fridge for some time. There was a very colorful assortment of fuzzy mold growing on some. Jo obviously did not cook for herself much.

Henry did not want to be too nosy but began a quick search of her cabinets. His resources there were slim as well and he gave up. Grabbing his coat and Jo's house key which he found by the door, he decided to take a walk in search of groceries. He thought he had seen a little grocery store on his way to her apartment. He stepped out into the cool, fall air and took a deep breath. He liked the changing of the seasons. At least that one thing was constant over the past 2 centuries.

He found the little store he remembered in short order and luckily found what he was looking for. Having procured the necessary ingredients for dinner, he returned to Jo's apartment. He found her still asleep on the couch, but at least she had laid down instead of staying curled upright. He had a feeling that she had not slept well in a while.

He searched around for a bit longer and found some cooking utensils in a drawer and baking dish in a cabinet and a couple pots and pans. Gathering what he needed, Henry set to work. He became entirely lost in the process, almost trance-like, letting his mind wander while his hands did the work. He no longer cooked much at home. Abe enjoyed it so much, and was arguably the better chef of the two of them, so Henry had relinquished that responsibility. But in reality, he did enjoy the activity greatly. The ability to start with simple parts and end with a masterpiece of sorts.

Once dinner was ready, Henry sat gently down on the couch's edge and lightly touched Jo's shoulder. He hated to wake her but she needed to eat as much as she needed to sleep.

Unfortunately, Henry's gentle approach still startled Jo out of her deep sleep. Instinct and police training kicked in. Before she was fully awake, she grabbed her attacker's hand and twisted it at an unnatural angle. A yelp of surprise and discomfort from Henry finally brought her around. She was able to focus on Henry's surprised and apologetic face and let go quickly.

"Sorry, Henry."

"Remind me not to ever make you really mad." He rubbed his wrist where Jo had twisted it.

"You should know better than to sneak up on a cop." Jo struggled a little to sit up on the couch. With Henry sitting on the edge of the blanket, she was pinned.

A smiled brightened Henry's face as he looked down on her. "Sneak up on you? I have been making a racket all afternoon and you have continued to snore away the afternoon peacefully."

Jo pouted a little. "I do not snore." Although she knew she did. A little. Sean had told her as much. That had been one of their ongoing 'arguments'.

"Whatever the lady wishes to believe," was all Henry said in return as he stood up.

Still frowning at Henry, Jo tried to get her wits about her. She rubbed her face briefly, trying to wipe away the remnants of sleep. "What time is it?"

"About 6:45."

"Wow. Again, sorry. I'm sure you didn't come here just to have me fall asleep on you."

"Well, you didn't fall asleep ON me. But, I just assumed that my rendition of _Cyrano_ was not to your liking." Henry grin grew crookedly, teasing Jo again.

Jo blushed, flustered by the innuendo and worried about possibly insulting Henry. "No, it was great. Really. I must have been more tired than I thought."

Watching Jo back pedal was amusing. But there was something more to her statement. A sadness that he couldn't quite put his finger on.

"Not sleeping well?" Jo shook her head no. "Anything you want to talk about?" Again, Jo shook her head. "The offer stands, Jo. Sometimes it helps to share your troubles."

She nodded her understanding and stood, stretching her stiff limbs. "Pot calling the kettle black, Mr. Dark and Brooding?" She was diverting attention away from herself. Henry could see that but wasn't sure what she was trying to avoid.

Henry simply nodded his head slightly in response. Before the silence between them could become uncomfortable, Henry spoke again, somewhat unsure. "Um… I made dinner. If you are hungry."

"You what? I mean, thank you? You're full of surprises, aren't you?"

"A good, homemade meal can be very healing. Even as much as sleep can." The concern in his eyes was evident for Jo to see.

"You sure you know what you're doing in a kitchen," Jo asked as she walked away.

Henry almost slipped and told her that He and Abigail were the ones who had taught Abe how to cook. He caught himself in time. He settled for looking mildly irritated and followed her towards the table where the food waited.

"So what are we having, Oh Master Chef."

"The sarcasm is unnecessary, I assure you. Broiled salmon topped with a peach mango salsa, quinoa, and a side salad." Henry announced the bill of fare with pride.

"Wow. I'm impressed."

"Abe is not the only one who knows how to cook. It is a fairly easy recipe. And healthy I might add. I saw the contents of your fridge, Jo. You need to take care of yourself."

"Yes, Dad." Jo rolled her eyes at Henry. "Let's eat. It smells good." She rewarded him with a smile as she walked in to the kitchen and inspected the fruits of his labor.

Henry plated their food and carefully carried their plates to the table. As with most things Henry did, the presentation was meticulous. Henry shooed Jo away from the kitchen when she tried to help. He added two glasses of rich Pinot Noir to their evening's dinner and encouraged Jo to tuck in.

The conversation remained light over dinner. They moved from subject to subject with relative ease despite their very different origins. Each shared anecdotes from their pasts and they shared several laughs together. All too soon, dinner was finished and their glasses were empty. Henry reached for Jo's plate and carried both his and hers to the sink. When he began washing dishes, it was Jo's turn to chase him away.

"You cooked. I'll clean. That's the rules." She looked at Henry very seriously. There would be no dissuading her.

"That is fair I suppose. Well, I should be on my way." Henry began to gather his coat and scarf hanging on the back of the couch.

Jo had not moved far from the kitchen, nor walked Henry to the door. She appeared uncertain about Henry's departure and her hesitation to walk him to the door meant that he had to return to her to say his good byes.

Henry watched Jo for a moment, trying to read her mood. A slight melancholy seemed to hang over her now that he was leaving. "Jo, I apologize if I took too many liberties tonight; by showing up unannounced and remaining after you fell asleep."

"Don't worry about it, Henry. It was nice to have to company. I think we're both a little too familiar with being alone. And besides, it's not like I woke up without my clothes on or something."

"Jo! I would never!"

"Relax, Henry. It was a joke." Her face turned serious and her brows came together in thought. "You made me feel safe, Henry. I don't relax very well. If I let my guard down too much, I start thinking about things…" Jo's voice trailed off, not giving words to the dark thoughts in her head. Henry had a feeling he knew what she meant. He had spent many more years alone than she had but Abigail's loss still seemed fresh in his mind. "Anyway, so I keep myself occupied so that I don't think. It's hard to get sleep when you're trying to constantly keep busy. But after today, I feel much more rested. So I'll gladly accept your intrusion on my Saturday afternoon."

Henry considered her words and finally smiled. They had helped each other today and grown closer in the process. Each had let their guard down and been accepted by the other. Henry had accomplished exactly what he had wanted to; they had put together a couple more pieces of their foundation.

With these thoughts, Henry made his way to the door and this time Jo followed him. Henry paused in the doorway and looked back at Jo. "Thank you for a lovely afternoon and evening." Jo blushed furiously in response to his words. "Perhaps we can do it again."

"I think I'd like that." Jo said softly, a little embarrassment in her voice.

Henry hesitated. He was not sure how to end the evening. What was appropriate? He held his coat in front of him, brandishing it as if it were a shield. Did he dare? Henry decided to take another chance that evening. Before making his exit, he leaned over to Jo, well into her personal space. He pressed his lips to her soft cheek and he could have sworn that she leaned into his touch. "Good night, Detective." He whispered into her ear and with that, he stepped into the hallway. He caught her eyes one last time before she closed the door. He saw his own feelings reflected in her chocolate orbs. Fascination. Nervousness. Amusement. Fear and excitement. And caring. Yes, they had made big strides tonight.

* * *

><p>Thank you so much for the kind reviews. I'm having fun writing this so I'm glad people are actually enjoying reading it. Having never written any fiction before, this has been interesting. The creative process is fascinating.<p>

I apologize to anyone who lives on Manhattan if walking down the street to a grocery store is not accurate. I've only been there to visit and never for long enough that I needed to get groceries.

Hopefully I'm still keeping these two in character.

Oh, and thank you to whoever posted that they heard in an interview that Jo's husband's name was Sean. I've changed his name in the previous chapter to reflect that.


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you for the reviews! I hope everyone continues to enjoy.

The next couple chapters take a somewhat darker turn. More sad in some ways. I'm finding it challenging to have it play out the way I want and the way I think would still be true to the characters assuming that they are closer in their relationship than they are on the show. And I want it to further their relationship in a believable way I guess.

CHAPTER 6

Henry and Jo had continued with their impromptu Saturday afternoon dates for weeks after the first one. Each time, it was as unofficial as the original. They never actually planned anything. Henry would just show up at her apartment. Once in a while, Jo would beat him to the punch and show up at the Antiques show to share lunch or dinner with him and Abe.

Often, Henry read to her. He noted how with each passing week, Jo moved a little closer to him on the couch. She closed the distance between them physically and in some ways, this represented their emotional connection as well.

As they spent more time together, more and more topics came up. Jo began to open up more about her father's questionable past and her childhood. She told him a little more about her husband, Sean. He, in turn, shared occasional stories about Abigail, being vague of course with the time period. Jo did not seem to notice his omissions.

Though Jo seemed to be relaxing and enjoying herself, Henry still caught glimpses of the melancholy he thought he had seen that first time they had spent the afternoon together. He was hoping that with time, he would figure out how to ask her about it and hoped that she would tell him.

It came as a complete surprise to Henry when one Friday, just before leaving to go home, Jo stopped to see him and told him not to come the next day. Over the past several weeks, Jo had had other plans occasionally on Saturdays. She usually dropped hints throughout the week that she would be busy and Henry knew to find something else to occupy his time.

This was the first time she made mention of their afternoon pseudo-dates and outright told him not to come. He did not think much of it at first until he saw very little of Jo the following week. She asked for his presence as a Medical Examiner through very official channels and still came to the morgue for updates on cases but she stopped calling to have him tag along to crime scenes and witness interviews.

Henry began to worry that he had done something to upset Jo. He had tried once or twice to catch her before she left the morgue to speak to her. Each time, she claimed to be very busy and rushed out the door with barely a look at him.

Henry decided to try a more direct approach. His most recent evidence in hand, Henry made his way into the precinct and to Jo's desk. He pulled up a chair over from a neighboring desk and sat down facing her. He leaned back in the chair, still holding his report, and waited to be noticed. Jo stood up and walked away from her desk at one point, completely ignoring Henry. He thought for a moment that his trip had been futile but Jo came back. She sat down and returned to her computer without pause. Henry cleared his throat loudly to get her attention.

Finally, she turned an impatient look towards him. "What do you need, Henry?"

"Well, Detective, I have the toxicology results back from our victim. Among some more typical recreational drugs, I found traces of Ketamine. It is a dissociative anesthetic causing hallucinations or memory loss. It can also induce a dreamlike state in which the victim finds it difficult to move so it has been used as a date rape drug. At higher doses, it can impair the respiratory system and lead to death. I have also found some evidence that our victim was raped though no DNA evidence was left behind. Most interestingly, though, while ketamine is used some in human medicine, it is most commonly used in veterinary practices." Henry looked at Jo pointedly at his last statement, watching to see if she engaged him and if she came to the same conclusion which he had.

"And the victim's boyfriend is a vet tech so he probably has access to Ketamine." Jo looked up at Henry excited at this new development in their case. She quickly schooled her features and turned back to her desk, reaching for her keys.

"Should we go speak to the boyfriend?" Henry asked hoping that getting out of the precinct with Jo would afford him with an opportunity to speak to her.

"No, Henry. You need to go back to the morgue. Hanson!" Jo called to the man standing a couple desks away. "Come on. We've got a lead." She began walking away from her desk as she spoke.

Henry followed Jo. "Detective, I am perfectly capable of assisting you with an interview. I'm sure Detective Hanso-."

Jo cut off his argument. "No, Henry. You're a medical examiner, not a detective. You have no place out in the field." With that, Jo left a stunned Henry standing in the bullpen. She joined Hanson in the elevator. As the door closed, Henry could see Hanson look from Henry to Jo and back in confusion.

"Dr. Morgan, could I have a word?"

Henry startled when he heard the voice behind him. He looked to see that he was standing in front of Lieutenant Reece's office. Her attention was focused on the elevator and Henry wondered if the Lieutenant had witnessed the exchange between Jo and himself.

Lieutenant Reece looked to Henry and stepped back, allowing him admittance to her office. "Please have a seat, Doctor." Henry did as he was bid. The Lieutenant watched him for a moment before tipping her head forward slightly and sighing. "Doctor, how much do you know about what happened to Detective Martinez' husband?"

That topic caught Henry off guard. He straightened somewhat in his seat. This was always a delicate subject. "Only what Jo – Detective Martinez – has told me. That he was a lawyer and that he died of a heart attack while on a business trip to Washington, DC."

Lieutenant Reece seemed to consider this for a moment. She nodded, almost confirming something in her head. "The one year anniversary of his death is coming up shortly, Doctor." She let that information sink in before continuing. "I need to ask you for a favor, Henry. I need you to keep an eye on Jo. I'm worried about her and how she will react to the anniversary."

"Lieutenant, with all due respect, Jo does not seem to want me around her at the moment."

"Doctor, I knew Jo before her husband died. She was smart and perceptive, much like she is now, but she was also much more open and trusting. She closed herself off when her husband died. She threw herself into her work, barely going home. She didn't sleep. She was partnered with Hanson but she never took to him the same way she has taken to you. Yes, she and Hanson work well together professionally, but I think she may need a friend right now."

Henry was stunned. He had not considered that anyone would notice the connection between himself and Jo. At the same time, it was an affirmation to him that his slow and steady approach was working. They were building a stronger friendship and it was obviously reflected in their everyday interactions.

"Sir, I – Detective Martinez has not tolerated my presence around her other than strictly in a professional capacity for a week or two. I am not sure that I am the needed friend you speak of."

"Henry, you're familiar with the concept that the people who we are closest to are also those who can hurt us the most, correct?" Those words seemed to be haunting Henry lately. They mirrored Iona Payne's words from weeks before. It was those same words and the accompanying memories of Nora which had brought Henry to where he was now. He had worked through some of that pain and was healing.

"Yes Sir. I tend to agree with that concept."

"Good. By the same token, it is human nature to push that person away when we are feeling vulnerable. As I said, I know Jo. She is hurting right now even if she is putting on a brave face. I fear that she is barely holding herself together. If she has started pushing you away recently, then I am right in asking you to stay close to her. She obviously feels closest to you out of all of us. I don't think she will necessarily ask for your help outright but there may come a time when she needs someone to watch out for her even when she won't watch out for herself. She obviously feels that you can see through her brave façade."

Henry was again shocked. Lieutenant Reece was a lot more perceptive than she let on. It seemed that she saw all and she knew her people. And she cared for them. Henry's respect for their chief grew immensely. The Lieutenant did not talk much, but when she did, she had a purpose.

"Ok, Sir. I will do my best." Henry was still not sure about this unofficial assignment. But if the Lieutenant thought that Jo might be in trouble, he was more than willing to oblige.


	7. Chapter 7

Again, thank you got the reviews. They are giving me some things to think about and keeping me honest.

LittleMissAbigail – I can't remember where I had read that Jo's husband's name is Sean. Someone had written that they had seen an interview with the creator of the show I think. Anyway, if it's not Sean, oh well.

Also, like you said, I'm pretty sure that in the first episode we were told that it had not been a year since her husband's death. That's what Henry estimated it at when he and Jo first met.

As far as Henry (and Jo) calling Reece 'Sir', that's mostly from _Castle_. My thinking was that folks are going to address the Lieutenant with some sort of a title showing respect, much like they might refer to Henry as 'Doctor'. I suppose Henry could have just said 'Lieutenant' but saying that over and over again was going to get tiresome. I don't think that Henry would have come up with 'Sir' on his own but perhaps it is what Reece prefers, much like Gates on _Castle_. They could call Reece Ma'am. But honestly, as much as I hated the title 'Sir' for Gates at first, it's kind of grown on me. And Ma'am no long feels right. I don't know. That was the thought there.

And to the Guest reviewer – Damn. You totally called me out on the one thing in that chapter that I didn't really think through carefully enough. I did look up wine pairings for different ways to prepare salmon and Pinot Noir was appropriate, I think. However, you may be right that that entire menu was a little off. Is it a faux pas to go back and change something within a story once it's been posted? I may try to rework that scene. I like to think that somewhere along the way, Henry would have picked up some cooking skills. He seems to enjoy the finer things in life. I can see him seeking out higher scale restaurants to try more sophisticated dishes. I don't necessarily think that he splits cooking duties with Abe. But maybe. Maybe Abigail taught Henry how to cook or maybe it was something that they did together and they both passed that enjoyment on to Abe, who seemed to have a natural penchant for it?

It is a good recipe if you ever want to try it, though really not all that sophisticated. Go to Costco. Buy salmon and the ready-made peach mango salsa. Dump salsa on salmon and bake. Then eat. Yum. ;)

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 7<p>

Henry returned to the morgue after his talk with Lieutenant Reece. He knew that Jo and Hanson would be gone for most of the afternoon so there was no reason to hover, especially when there was work to be done. But Henry did plan to check on Jo before going home. He was sure he would be able to come up with some excuse to show up at the precinct again. Jo would likely not take kindly to finding out that the Lieutenant had charged Henry with watching her as if she were a child.

The Lieutenant had given Henry many things to think about. He spent his time in the morgue working on autopilot but his mind was on his partner. Henry smiled inwardly. Thinking of Jo brought a warmth to his heart that he hadn't felt in a while.

Thinking back over the past week or two, Henry realized that he had noticed that Jo had been unconsciously playing with her husband's wedding band much more often. The chain was always around her neck but lately, whenever she had a hand free, that hand went to the ring that hung from it. He should have put two and two together, he chastised himself. For all of his powers of observation, it seemed that he was developing a blind spot where Jo was concerned.

Henry's smile grew a little bigger. A time had come when Abigail could hide from him, too. Jo was getting past his emotional defenses. Henry was starting to move on and he realized that he was comfortable with that.

His mind continued to wander over various subjects. His thoughts touched on Abigail, allowing himself to enjoy happier memories. He thought about Abe and the joy that his son continued to bring to his life. And he thought more about Jo, who was showing him that living in the present was worth whatever threat of pain may come along. He was thankful for his little family.

* * *

><p>Back at the precinct, the afternoon wore on in relative peace until two of its finest detectives interrupted the quiet after returning from their interview. The interview could have gone more smoothly.<p>

Hanson and Jo had found their victim's boyfriend, Donovan Stone, at work at the Veterinary office, which turned out to be owned by his father. Dr. Benjamin Stone did not take kindly to having officers interrupt his afternoon office hours. Above the din of dogs barking and cats meowing, explaining their presence had been difficult. With each attempt at speaking to the Doctor, Jo had gotten more and more frustrated.

Hanson had not seen her increasing agitation until too late. Donovan had come out from the back of the vet's office into the lobby. Jo had seized that opportunity to grab him. She confronted him aggressively, questioning his whereabouts and immediately putting him and his father on the defensive.

Hanson had had to pull Jo back away from the boy. His father had become irate and threatened to report them if they didn't get out. In all likelihood, he was going to report them anyway. They would have to be extra careful to make sure all their ducks were in a row if they wanted to go back to Dr. Stone's office and get any evidence.

Hanson and Jo had made their exit and returned to their car. The car ride back to the precinct was made in an uncomfortable silence. Jo stubbornly stared out the window while Hanson drove but she could tell that Hanson kept looking at her periodically.

The elevator ride was no less awkward. Jo stepped out first with Hanson just behind her. Suddenly, having had enough of Hanson's scrutiny, Jo spun around to face him.

"What, Hanson?! What is your problem?!" The raised voices were not typical for the pair of detectives. There was always come hazing but never such animosity. All eyes in the bullpen looked up from their tasks and watched as Hanson faced off against Jo.

"I told you to back off, Martinez!" The use of her last name cause Jo to bristle.

"He knows something. You know he does but he's holding back. And you were beating around the bush." She didn't mean to point a finger at Hanson, but Jo was already feeling defensive.

"Yeah, Jo, because that's what the situation required. We had no warrant. We have no proof connecting him yet. We have speculation. You're not a rookie. You should know better."

Jo seethed with anger. Hanson's words stung. "Of course I'm not," she said through clenched teeth, fighting to control herself. "With a little push, he would have talked."

"Getting in his face and threatening him was not the right way to go about that. Not at his father's office with his father standing right there. You know that. What's gotten into you?!"

"Hanson! My office. Now." Lieutenant Reece had been pulled out of the office by the uncharacteristic racket coming from her bullpen. She eyed Jo as Hanson walked past her and into her office. Reece closed the door after him and turned her attention away from Jo, who had sat down at her desk and was trying not to look at everyone else in the bullpen.

Jo chanced a glance at Reece's office. Hanson and Reece looked like they were having a serious conversation. Jo knew exactly what it was about – her behavior. She knew Hanson was right. She had been out of line. And that made things even worse. But pride kept her from admitting it to Hanson. She thought that she had to stay strong. Any sign of weakness could be used against her.

"_What's gotten into you?" _That question played over and over in her head. She knew Hanson was looking out for her in his own way but she refused to accept anyone's concern. She just couldn't get her head in the game recently. She was distracted and irritable. Her sleeping habits were even worse than normal. She was short with everyone, even her friends.

Even with Henry. He could get a little preachy when he went off on a tangent, spouting off information like an encyclopedia. But Jo's usual frustrated reaction to his lecturing was mostly an act. In reality, she was amazed that any one person could know so much.

So why had his lecturing and even his presence become so unbearable lately? The time she had begun to spend with him and sometimes with Abe had become a shining light for her in the past dark year. She looked forward to being able to relax in their presence. The two men made her feel safe, which was unusual for her. She had made it a point to not rely on anyone. And so, often, she was alone. So very alone and it hurt and it was overwhelming.

_It's better this way_, Jo thought, quickly wiping a rogue tear off her cheek_. Can't be disappointed or hurt by someone else if you don't depend on them in the first place_.

Jo felt more than heard when the Lieutenant stepped quietly up to her desk. "Jo," Reece said gently. "I'm sending you home."

Jo jumped to her feet, brought out of her thoughts. "Sir! I'm fine." _Please don't make me leave_.

"I realize that there are always two sides to a story but what Hanson told me has me concerned. You made some poor choices out there, Jo. Go take a break." Reece had been a mentor to Jo. Disappointing her brought Jo a new sense of shame.

"Is that an order, Sir?" Jo's jaw clenched. Her arms were glued to her sides, fists tightly curled. Her eyes reflected the turmoil she felt inside. She could tell that another tear threatened to escape.

"I hate to do it, but, yes, Jo. Go home. We'll handle this case. Take a couple days. I expect you back to work on Monday ready to do your job the way I know you can." Jo couldn't make eye contact with the Lieutenant. If Reece thought Jo had failed her, she could not bear to see that.

"Yes Sir." Without another word, Jo gathered her belongings and made as dignified an exit as she could. Her emotions were raging inside her. Anger. Humiliation. Sadness. Loneliness. It was an overwhelming melting pot that she barely kept under control as she waited for the elevator doors to close.

It was Thursday, Jo realized. Reece would not let her return to work until Monday. Which meant four days at home, trying not to think about what was bothering her. About her shortcomings and the friends she had hurt. She needed an escape. Something to make her forget. She couldn't bear going back to that empty apartment right now.

So with her raw emotions in turmoil, Jo set off for another familiar place. A place which she had frequented often right after her husband's death and a place which she had begun to visit more often again recently. With the anniversary of his death approaching, all those feelings of betrayal and guilt resurfaced. She should have been there. He had asked her to go with him on that business trip. He had said they could turn it into a little vacation, see the museums, the capital. But Jo had not felt that she could take the time away from work.

Jo shook off those thoughts and walked through the doors of the bar with one purpose: to forget. She took her now usual seat and nodded to the all too familiar bartender.

"Two shots of Jack."

He set the two shot glasses in front of her but held on to them for a split second longer than necessary. Jo looked up at him at his hesitation. Fleeting concern passed across his face but disappeared when Jo sent a warning glance his way. He bowed his head a little in surrender and returned to his other patrons.

Jo did not want anyone's pity right now. She wanted anonymity. She probably should have thought about that before coming here, to her favorite bar. Oh well. Jo threw back the first shot, savoring the burn down her throat. She looked into the amber contents of the second glass, turning it this way and that, mesmerized by the tiny wave.

"Can I buy you another one of those?"

Jo looked up at the unfamiliar voice. She hadn't even noticed him sit down. A stranger's face was staring back at her, young and untroubled by the gruesome things which she saw every day. His hair was blond. Not her usual type. He looked confident; perhaps a bit arrogant. He wasn't unattractive and he knew it. No matter, thought Jo. She could handle a playboy. And he might just fit the bill for the distraction she craved.

Without answering, Jo tipped back the second glass and set it back down empty on the counter. She signaled the bartender.

"Macallan," she ordered. Henry had not led her astray by introducing her to the brand. With that, she looked back at her new friend, a self-satisfied grin on her face and challenge in her eyes. If he was going to buy her a drink, she might as well order the good stuff.

"Same for me," the blond playboy answered, eyes travelling down the length of Jo's body. Challenge accepted.


	8. Chapter 8

Loved Tuesday night's episode! Love the shy little smile that Henry gives Jo as he gets into that cab. He is so stinkin' adorable. As before, thank you for the reviews. Thank you to the readers and thanks to the other writers too. Love me some Forever.

CHAPTER 8

Henry scribbled the last few notes on his report and signed his name to it, making it official. Gathering the report and his coat, he headed for the door of the morgue. He could easily ask Lucas to deliver the report to Reece but he did have a secondary gain from going himself.

It was not quite the end of the work day so Jo should still be at the precinct. Since his services had not been requested, he assumed that meant Jo did not have a new case. Dropping off the report would surreptitiously give him an opportunity to check on his recently shy partner.

Walking out of the elevator, Henry's eyes went immediately to Jo's desk and found it empty. He surveyed the rest of the bullpen, still not finding her. He was just considering whether to ask about her when he saw Lieutenant Reece approach him.

"Dr. Morgan, I sent Detective Martinez home. She will be back Monday." Henry relinquished his report at Reece spoke. He nodded his understanding and left without another word.

He debated what to do. What could possibly have happened to cause the Lieutenant to effectively place Jo on leave for several days? Henry decided to make his way across town to Jo's apartment. Even without Reece's suggestion that he check up on her, Henry realized that he would likely have done so anyway. He was bothered by her sudden avoidance of him and concerned about her unexpected dismissal from the precinct. He needed to get to the bottom of the problem. They had made such progress in their friendship over the past several weeks and months. He was not willing to let that progress slip away. And it seemed that Reece was right; something was going on with Jo and it was beginning to affect her work.

Henry arrived at Jo's apartment in due time and knocked. No answer. He tried several more times and abandoned the effort. She was likely not home. Hopefully she was not home; for the alternative was that she was outright ignoring his visit.

Henry knew where else he needed to check for Jo's presence. Though the two of them had yet to talk about her alcohol problem, Henry had noticed the signs the first time they had met. He knew that she was likely using it as a coping mechanism. He had considered the same when he had lost Abigail. Considering the upcoming anniversary of her husband's unexpected death, it was possible, and even likely, that Jo had begun walking that dark path again.

The bar which Henry and Jo visited from time to time after work was about half way back to the precinct. Henry hailed a taxi, wanting to get there more quickly.

As he approached, the usually friendly bar took on a more sinister look, reflecting Henry's dread at what he would find. He entered, scanning the seats at the bar for Jo's familiar form.

And there she was, sitting atop one of the stools in front of the bar, half turned in his direction so Henry could see her face. She was smiling and laughing. That was not what Henry expected to see. Jo's attention was focused on the person next to her so she did not notice Henry as he moved through the familiar establishment. As Henry suspected, there was a drink in her hand, a tumbler of some amber liquid.

Moving closer, Henry was able to discern that her companion was male. That sight gave Henry pause. He studied their body language and could tell that the man in question was attracted to Jo. He was leaning in closely, whispering in her ear. He kept touching her arm and even reached up to play with her hair at one point. From Jo's response, Henry could tell that she seemed to be enjoying the attention.

Henry bristled. Was Jo dating someone and he didn't know it? Surely she would have mentioned a boyfriend? And what about the time they had been spending together lately? But, Henry realized, that might explain Jo's sudden change in behavior. Her sudden shift to distancing herself.

Henry's possessiveness over Jo surprised him. He had no claim to her but felt sick watching the man paw at her. He was somewhat hurt as well. He had begun to risk his heart and it seemed to have backfired. Here was Jo, enjoying this gentleman's (if you could call him a gentleman) company over his own.

Henry wondered if it was his inaction. Moving forward to any sort of physical relationship was still a daunting prospect for him. He was still very much set in his ways. He was courting Jo, whether either of them realized that. In the more conservative times from which he came, sex came much later.

He knew that opinions about sex had changed significantly over his lifetime. His relationship with Abigail had taken some getting used to, but he knew that even that relationship was restrained compared to modern standards. It was much more accepted these days for women to admit to enjoying sex and to be the aggressor. It scared him half to death.

Henry continued to watch, heart beating inside his chest. Jo perplexed him. Never before had he met someone who left him at such a loss. But that was part of what made her fascinating. She wasn't predictable. Henry surprised himself that he was even attracted to such a person. He usually preferred everything in his life to be nice and organized and to be expected.

As Henry continued to watch Jo and her "friend" interact, he began to realize that she had likely only met the man that evening. There was a progression to the way the man touched her. He was hesitant at first, as if testing the waters to see what she would tolerate. When one action was accepted, the man tried again, becoming bolder and bolder each time.

Henry also noticed that Jo was emptying her glass rather quickly. The contents gone, Jo motioned to the bartender for another. Henry wondered how many drinks she had already had and if she was in charge of her faculties. Even with the changing times, he was still sure that Jo's current actions were fueled by more than simple physical desires. She was running away from something and headed down a very destructive path. Why hadn't she just come to him?

A change in Jo's movements caught Henry's attention. She stood from her seat, swaying incrementally. To anyone else, she would have looked steady. But Henry had studied her movements too many times to be fooled. He watched her walk in the direction of the bathroom.

The man at the bar brought his drink to his lips, watching Jo's retreating form over the top of his glass. He tipped his head back and finished the drink then turned to the bartender to may his tab. Grabbing his jacket, he stood from his seat and continued to watch in the direction of the bathroom.

Henry felt bile rise up in his throat. This man was going to take Jo home with him. She was drunk and this man was going to take advantage of her vulnerable state. The idea was so revolting to Henry that he sprang into action. As he weaved his way through the sea of people in the bar, Henry briefly considered that Jo was an adult and that this situation might be exactly what she wanted. He threw that thought aside quickly, however. It didn't matter if this had been her goal. She was no longer in a state where she could make clear decision.

Henry headed directly to the restrooms and with only a slight hesitation, burst through the doors of the women's bathroom. Jo jumped in shock at the sudden opening of the door and even more upon seeing Henry in the bathroom with her.

"Jo," Henry said firmly. "You are not going home with that man." His voice held a confidence that he was not sure he actually felt. He wasn't sure yet what he was prepared to do if she did not agree to come with him.

"I beg your pardon?!"

"The man at the bar. He wants something from you. His intentions are not honorable." Henry couldn't form words he was so frantic. He struggled to keep his panic in check. "You are not going with him."

"What the hell, Henry! Are you following me?!"

"No. Yes. Maybe." Henry was getting more and more flustered. His attempt to convince Jo was not working. I went to the precinct to check on you and Lieutenant Reece said she sent you home. When you weren't home, I guessed that you would be here. And I was correct, Jo. You are here, partaking in excessive amounts of alcohol and you do not have your head about you. I won't let you do something that you will regret in the morning."

"Since when do you have a say in what I do?!"

"Since I became your friend, Jo!" Henry was getting desperate, pleading. "Since we began spending time together outside of work. Since…"

"That's exactly why you shouldn't be here." Jo rushed towards Henry and pushed roughly past him out of the bathroom.

"Jo, wait!" Henry ran after her. By this time, Jo's 'friend' from the bar must have gotten nervous waiting for her. He was waiting for her outside of the ladies room. "Jo," Henry called after her again.

She stopped and looked between the two men.

The stranger eyed Henry with suspicion; suspicion fueled by alcohol and raging hormones. Not wanting to lose his date, he took Jo by the arm and pulled her toward him.

"Come on, Jo. Let's get away from this asshole."

Jo struggled somewhat against the man's grip. She would likely have gone willingly if it wasn't for his sudden aggressiveness.

"Unhand her!" Henry challenged him. He saw the discomfort cross Jo's face and protectiveness surged up within him.

"Unhand her?!" The man laughed cockily. "Where the hell are you from, man? Now get out of the way." He tried to pass Henry with Jo in tow but Henry blocked his way. Self-preservation be damned.

The man had had enough. He let go of Jo's wrist and took a swing at Henry, making contact with his nose. Henry spun around with the force from the blow, briefly disoriented. When he turned around, he saw Jo shaking her right hand while the man stumbled away holding his own face. Henry looked to Jo in alarm.

"What," she asked defiantly.

"You – you punched him?" Henry can do nothing but stare at Jo in disbelief. Why would she punch the guy she was just flirting with?

Jo shrugged, still rubbing her fist. "Well, yeah. I may be pissed as hell at you right now but you're still my partner."

Henry could not contain his surprise. He pulled a kerchief out of his jacket to stanch the flow of blood coming from his nose. Putting pressure on the bleeding was not comfortable. This was not one of his most pleasant injuries.

Jo gave Henry a defeated look at Henry then turned without a word. She began walking towards the door of the bar.

Henry regained his footing and followed after Jo. "Where are you going, Jo?"

"Home." Jo doesn't even bother turning around to look at Henry when she answers.

"My home," Henry said firmly as he caught up to her. "You most certainly are not going home alone."

Jo stopped and turned on Henry, a dangerous look in her eyes. "You are not in charge of me, _Doctor_ Morgan!"

Henry reached for her elbow and noted that she tolerated the action from him when she hadn't from the man at the bar. He ignored her attempt at distancing herself by using his title and pulled her towards him gently. "Jo. I know something's bothering you. You don't have to tell me but I am not letting you wallow in despair at home, by yourself."

Jo claimed her arm back and hugged herself. Seeing Henry get punched standing up for her safety and honor had knocked some of the anger out of her. Still, she was not pleased at the turn of events of the evening.

"Jo," Henry said, his tone now gentle. "Abe would never forgive me if I let you go home alone like this."

Jo posture relaxed slightly. She glared at Henry, though. When had he learned to manipulate her like that? He knew that she would not be able to say no to Abe. "Fine. But I'm coming for Abe, not you." She started walking towards the door again, with Henry on her heels. He smirked a little and shook his head. Whatever it takes, he thought.


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9

Jo didn't look at or speak to Henry the entire cab ride back to the Antiques shop. She ignored him completely as they walked up to the door and as Henry unlocked the door. Holding the door for her, Henry watched as Jo stepped inside. She stopped shortly after crossing the threshold, looking lost and bleary eyed. It seemed that the cab ride had done nothing to clear the alcohol from her mind.

"Henry?" They heard Abe calling down from upstairs at the sound of the door opening and closing.

"Yes, Abraham. It's me." Henry responded, locking the front door of the shop behind him. He turned to Jo and took in her heavy-hearted demeanor. She was still looking straight ahead, trying very hard to ignore Henry.

Henry gently placed his hand on the small of her back as he stepped up to her, attempting to usher her further inside. She balked, still not willing to accept any direction from Henry. Their private power struggle was interrupted by Abe's approach down the stairs.

"Dinner's in the oven. I ate already. Sorry." They could hear Abe's footsteps as he came to greet Henry. "Didn't know when you'd be home - Oh. Hello, Jo. Didn't expect you here tonight."

Jo gave Abe a half-smile as he came over and kissed her cheek in greeting. He pulled her into a huge hug. Abe gave Henry a questioning look over Jo's shoulder. Henry simply shook his head sadly. Suddenly, Abe perked up.

"What happened to you?" Abe must have noticed the bruise forming around Henry's nose and eye. He alternated between pointing at Henry's face and comparing it to his own. "You run into a doorway again?" Abe chuckled, trying to lighten the dark mood in the room.

"Abraham, please." Henry's lack of patience was very telling. It had already been a difficult day for Jo and himself and was shaping up to continue in that vein.

Abe ignored Henry's objection. He pulled away from Jo and held her at arm's length. "Are you hungry? I made plenty so there's enough for you if you are." Jo remained non-committal.

"You should eat something, Jo. Especially with what you had to drink tonight." Henry was unable to hide his concern for his partner.

Jo had obviously still not forgiven Henry for his intrusion on her evening. "I'm fine, Henry. I don't need any more of your help tonight." Her only other response was to shoot Henry a dirty look, which did not escape Abe's notice.

Henry decided to leave Jo in Abe's care for a time. "I will go fix you a tonic, Jo. You'll be dehydrated in the morning." He made his exit, giving Abe a meaningful look as he walked by. His son had developed a special connection with Jo over the past several months. Right now, Henry was sure that Jo needed to be taken care of but considering the look she had just given him, she would not accept help from him very happily. Perhaps Abe would be able to get past the defenses she had created recently, even if slightly. Henry was even more thankful for his son at that moment.

Henry went down to his lab and made a drink for Jo. He lingered, allowing the two people he cared about most have time together. He stopped in front of a mirror to inspect his face. His nose was red but was taking on a bluish hue already. The cobalt markings extended out under his left eye. He was going to have a hell of a time explaining this to Lucas in the morning. And Reece. And Hanson. He'd have to think of an explanation which did not involve Jo and the bar.

When Henry had moved back up to the main floor of the store, Jo and Abe were gone. He climbed the stairs to their living quarters and found Jo sitting at the kitchen table, sulkily pushing food around her plate. Abe was watching her with a worried expression.

Henry placed the glass in front of Jo. "Drink this, Jo. Please." She took it and drank, still not looking at Henry.

"I should go," Jo said, placing the now empty glass back on the table. "I think I need to get some sleep." She spoke softly, without conviction, as she stood from the table.

"You are absolutely not going home, Jo." Abe spoke up quickly. Henry smiled to himself, knowing that Jo would not be able to deny the older man. "Sleep here tonight. You can take Henry's bed. ." Henry looked up at his son, eyebrow raise and amusement playing across his lips. His son had just kicked him out of his own room. Not that he minded.

Henry swept his arm out towards his bedroom, showing Jo which direction to go. "Come, Jo. I'll find you something to wear." Jo began walking silently. A stumble caused Henry to catch hold of her to keep her from falling. She was still a little unsteady.

Again, Jo pulled her arm away. Henry sighed. Jo was still keeping him at a distance.

Henry guided Jo down the hallway and through the door to his bedroom. He suddenly felt self-conscious. Other than Abe, no one had been in that room before. Abigail had never lived in this apartment with him and Abe. And Henry had certainly never brought anyone home before. Well, too late now. It was a good thing that Henry was by nature meticulous and organized.

Jo stopped in the middle of the room, looking around defiantly. Henry walked over to an antique dresser pushed up against the far wall and opened a drawer. He rummaged around, looking for something for Jo to wear. Thin, white undershirt and light blue striped cotton pants would have to do.

Henry turned around to offer Jo the clothing he had found but he froze where he stood at the sight that met his eyes. When his back was turned, Jo had walked over and sat on the edge of his bed. Seemingly forgetting that Henry was still in the room with her, she had begun to undress. Her shoes and jeans were already off. As she sat, staring off into space, she began unbuttoning her shirt.

Henry was lost in the moment. He swallowed and tried desperately to get his breathing under control. He had no good options. Escape from the room would be difficult without making it appear like he was horrified by what he saw. And that couldn't be further from the truth. But staying seemed like a terrible idea as well. Henry had been hoping to advance their relationship slowly, for both their sakes. Standing in a room with an almost naked Jo, though worthy of some excellent fantasies, what jumping a little too quickly for him.

And as luck would have it, that was when Jo looked up. Henry was caught, standing holding the clothes he had found earlier, head slightly cocked to the side as he watched her. Jo seemed to suddenly remember where she was but instead of retreating in embarrassment, the realization seemed to embolden her. Henry knew that he could not hide his arousal.

Jo stood, not taking her eyes off Henry and began walking towards him. She continued to do away with the buttons of her shirt as she walked. Henry was helplessly lost in her spell. He watched as she stalked towards him, his eyes travelling up and down her body, admiring her toned muscles and feminine curves. How this woman thought she could hide her beauty was beyond him.

When she was standing in front of his, she let her shirt slip off her shoulders, leaving her standing in nothing but a matching set of black bra and panties. Henry's breathing was shallow and uncontrolled. His chest began to ache from the force of his rapid heart rate.

"Like what you see, Henry?" Henry's darkened eyes sought Jo's, finding the same desire he was sure shone in his.

With a struggle, Henry tore his eyes away from Jo. He firmly planted his line of sight over her left shoulder and onto the wall. He was not about to answer that question. Likely he didn't need to. It was written all over his face. "I - I will be on the sofa, Jo." His voice sounded rough and a little shaky to him. He cleared his throat, attempting to sound more confident and firm than he felt. "Let me know if you need anything."

But Jo would not be deterred. She took Henry's empty right hand and intertwined their fingers. She wrapped their tangled arms behind her back, effectively planting Henry's hand on her ass. Henry became intensely aware of just how little fabric was covering her. His reaction was obvious. His breath caught in his chest. He felt lightheaded.

The height different between them became more noticeable now that she was so near. Jo stood up on her toes and pushed closer to Henry, causing her hips to grind against his. The closeness brought forth a groan from Henry's lips that he didn't think he was capable of. Guttural. Primitive. Lustful.

Some part of his brain was sending alarm bells ringing. This wasn't right. Jo was drunk. And she was hurting. He would not take advantage of that. Henry wanted more from Jo than a one night alcohol induced romp.

"Jesus, Jo." Henry growled, his voice was husky and full of arousal. Jo was so close, her brown eyes almost black. He could feel her breath on his mouth. "Not like this. Please." Henry almost begged. His self-control was failing him. He hadn't physically needed someone in longer than he could remember. The temptation of Jo, so willing, was almost too much.

The 'please' is what did it. That one word travelled through the intoxicated fog in Jo's head and finally registered. Jo suddenly pushed away from Henry, temper flaring. "Damn it, Henry!" She turned suddenly to face him again. "Then what do you want from me?!"

Henry saw hurt and embarrassment cloud Jo's face before anger took over again. He shook his head in frustration. He was having trouble keeping up with Jo's changing moods and was truthfully still trying to clear the erotic haze from his mind. But at least she was talking to him.

"I do not want anything _from_ you, Jo. Why are you suspicious of my motives?" Henry had tried to be a gentleman; had tried to be Jo's friend. He didn't understand why her anger was directed at him.

"Everyone wants something, Henry."

Henry's frustration got the better of him and he revealed more than he had ever intended. "Maybe I just want you! I have told you before when you have posed the same question; all I want is to spend time with you. I thought you wanted the same."

_I just want you_. Henry could tell that those words cut right through the alcoholic fog in Jo's mind and registered loud and clear. His heart beat rapidly, but for a different reason now. He had not allowed himself to put his feeling into words. It terrified him to realize just how much Jo meant to him.

He waited nervously for Jo's response.

"I can't do this." The fear and anguish in her voice were heartbreaking.

Henry panicked. Professing his feelings for Jo and subsequently scaring her was not part of the plan. Actually, Henry did not have a plan. He just wanted Jo to stay. "Can't do what? What are we doing right now? We spend time together and you appear to enjoy my company. But the past two weeks you have done nothing but push me away. What have I done to offend you?"

Jo looked forlornly at Henry. She wrapped her arms around herself, suddenly self-conscious. "Why are you so nice to me?" She said this more to herself than to Henry. Her walls were going up, building even higher than at their first meeting.

Henry realized he still held the t-shirt and pants in his hand. He approached Jo slowly and held out his offering. After she silently accepted, avoiding eye contact, Henry turned to leave the room. The conversation felt as if it was over. He didn't know how else to get Jo to trust him, to talk to him.

Hand almost on the door knob, Jo spoke up quietly. "You haven't done anything, Henry."

Henry turned but stayed where he was. Perhaps the distance would help. "Then what has been wrong?"

Jo was dressed now, sitting crossed legged on Henry's bed. She still avoided his eyes, focused on her hands instead. Henry saw her brush a tear off her cheek.

"Sean… He, um, it was a year ago tomorrow that I got the phone call that he'd collapsed on the treadmill." Another tear ran down her cheek as Jo attempted to control her emotions. Her back was curved down, shoulders slouched. A far cry from the confident woman Henry was used to seeing.

Henry chanced taking a couple steps towards her. He searched for the right words to say. _I'm sorry_ didn't seem like nearly enough. Plus, it didn't get to the root of their current problem.

"Ok. I understand that. But why – Jo – the bar and the man? I – ." Words failed him. Henry closed the distance between himself and Jo and sat on the bed facing her. Jo straightened and leaned back somewhat, but at least she didn't get up and walk away.

Jo remained quiet for so long that Henry thought she wouldn't answer. He waited patiently, trying to stay strong for her. "It was stupid. I wanted to pretend I was someone else. Someone who hadn't lost her husband and who couldn't deal with it. I want these feelings to go away, Henry. I want to feel something, anything other than the pain I'm feeling now. I don't want to feel all torn up inside."

Now that she had started, the words were tumbling out of her. She was losing control and getting more emotional as she spoke.

What she said certainly cleared up her reasoning for going to the bar but something was still bothering Henry.

"Jo, I have been where you are. For many years. I cannot make those feelings disappear, but I can help you face them and get through them. Why not come to me, Jo? Why push me way?"

"Because that's not what I wanted, Henry. I wanted to forget and I knew you wouldn't let me. I knew I could let myself feel all that pain and fear and sadness. I can be myself with you, Henry. And that's dangerous. Because the last time I really opened up to someone, he left. He died and I never saw him again. Henry, I don't think I can get close to you and have you leave. I can't go through that pain again."

"Jo." Henry gathered Jo up into his lap. He wrapped his arms around her and held her as sobs wracked her body. She stiffed at first at the sudden contact but soon relaxed into Henry's embrace She laid her head on his chest as he rubbed her back, whispering in her ear. "Darling, I'm not going anywhere. I'm not going to die. I won't leave you."

Through her tears, doubt clouded her voice. "How can you be so sure?"

Henry pressed his lips to Jo's forehead. "I just know, Jo. Hush now. It'll be alright. Shhh. I won't leave you."

Henry held Jo until her trembling stopped. He thought she had fallen asleep when she slowly peeled away from him and off of his lap. "I'm sorry, Henry. I – you shouldn't have to deal with my emotional issues."

"What issues," he questioned, giving her a smile which he hoped would ease any of her worry about the tears shed in front of him. She looked at him, still unsure. "Come on, Jo. Let's get you some sleep. We can talk again tomorrow." He motioned for her to crawl under the covers. After helping to pull the covers up to her shoulder, Henry made to leave.

He felt Jo grab his hand, keeping him where he was. "Henry. Stay with me." Jo's voice was quiet and unsure. "Please." This simple request, even more so that her explanation of her recent behavior, left Henry dumbstruck. Jo needed him and was brave enough to ask. Henry couldn't deny her. He sat down on the bed next to her. His left hand clasped with Jo's, Henry used his right to stroke her hair. Henry could see the last remnants of tension slip away. Finally Jo's breathing changed signaling that she had finally drifted off to sleep.

Henry gently kissed Jo's temple and lingered above her ear. "I'm not going anywhere, Darling. Don't worry. Sleep well." Henry whispered to Jo's sleeping form, hoping that his words would reach her and provide her some comfort through the night. Henry then disentangled his hand from hers. He quietly left the room, looking back at her briefly as he closed the door. Retreating back to the living room, he wondered what the next day would bring for the two of them.

* * *

><p>Soooo…. I don't know. Not sure if I'm totally content with this chapter. But I have reread it so many times, my eyes are crossing. Hope you enjoy. Can't wait til the new episode tomorrow night!<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

Sorry for the delay. Life has gotten in the way of writing. Work is really cramping my social life. ;) So here's a shorter update. Not one that I had intended to write but it just sort of happened when I sat down to write the next chapter. I thought this might be a quick transition but it turned into a full chapter.

Hanzatsu-Hime – I looked back through my previous chapters and I see what you mean. Ugh. I hate it. I didn't realize I was doing that. Will try to tone down the "Jo's" in future chapters and may go back to edit the previous ones. Thanks for pointing that out.

CHAPTER 10

The smell of coffee played at the edge of Jo's subconscious, teasing here and there and coaxing her awake. The smell was rich and chocolaty, with a hint of cinnamon. Jo smiled, eyes still closed. Sean usually let her sleep in on weekends. Often, the smells of breakfast and coffee brought her out of her slumber and back in to the waking world.

Jo stretched out in bed, right arm reaching out to the place where her husband had spent the night with her. The shifting of the sheets brought another smell to her nose. His familiar masculine scent.

Jo froze. She didn't dare open her eyes. She could feel her heart racing and her world began to spin around her. Steeling herself, she sat up suddenly and opened her eyes, taking in her surroundings.

What she saw confirmed her fears. The masculine scent she smelled was indeed familiar. But it did not belong to her husband. Henry. Reality came crashing down. Sean was gone. Memories from the night before flooded Jo's mind. She closed her eyes again, holding her head in an attempt to steady herself.

Once the unnatural movement slowed, Jo opened her eyes again. She attempted to shake off the remaining cobwebs of confusion. She was indeed sitting in Henry's bed, wearing Henry's clothes. No wonder she smelled him. Though she thought it interesting that his scent was so well known and comforting to her. She had never thought about it before.

On the nightstand next to the bed, Jo found a glass containing the same tonic-like liquid which Henry had given her the night before along with three tablets of Ibuprofen. She took both gratefully and smiled to herself. Henry was very thoughtful.

Her heart rate was returning to normal. The disappointment of discovering that her husband was gone was somewhat tempered by Henry's concern and caring.

She had told Henry last night that she was afraid to trust him, to let him past her defenses. Though she knew there was no way he could guarantee his promise of not leaving her, she found that his answer did indeed calm her.

The two of them still had plenty to discuss. Thus far, their friendship had remained just that. True, in the past several weeks they had started to spend more time together, especially outside of work. It was time which Jo treasured. But, Henry had given Jo no clear indication that he was interested in her in any other way. He had been a completely gentleman.

Ugh. More memories floated to the top of Jo's awareness. She had tried to seduce Henry. What was she thinking!? Ok, she knew what she was thinking. As much as she hated to admit it at first, what with Henry's tendency to act a little superior, Jo did find him incredibly attractive. His eyes. That little shy smile which he directed her way sometimes. His voice. Spending time with him and getting to know a more personal side of him; seeing him interact with Abe – it just made him more attractive. He had the best heart of anyone she had met.

He had not opened up about his own previous traumas, of which there were many, she was sure. Jo could see a lot of darkness in him but he remained an idealist in some ways despite them. She wondered how he managed to keep some of his kindness towards others when he had lost as much as he suggested.

Jo's head fell back into her hands. She really hoped that she had not jeopardized their friendship with her drunken escapades from the night before. What was it that he had said when she was about to kiss him? _Not like this_. What had he meant by that? Jo wasn't ready to face Henry just yet but she knew that they would need to talk again. And soon.

Well, time to get home. Jo wondered if she would be able to sneak out without waking Henry, who had said he would spend the night on the couch. Should she sneak out? She wanted to get her thoughts in order before facing him again she decided.

Jo untangled herself from the sheets and got out of bed. She found her clothes neatly folded on the dresser across the room. She grabbed her cell phone and checked the time. Geez. It was after 9am. She couldn't remember the last time she had slept in that late.

She dressed and remade the bed, laying Henry's clothes on his pillow. With one last look to make sure she had everything, she made her way out of the room. In the living area, she found the couch empty. The upstairs was quiet, with no signs of Henry nor Abe.

Jo thought that maybe she had lucked out and headed downstairs.

A chime from her phone distracted her. Walking through the store, Jo navigated the various tables and nick knacks while engrossed in her phone. She failed to notice the pair of older, kind eyes watching her.

"Morning, Kid. You aren't trying to sneak out of here, are you?" Abe stood behind the counter, duster in hand.

"Hi. Abe." Jo startled and spun around. "Um… No. I was just trying not to disturb you that's all." Jo shifted somewhat awkwardly where she stood. She tried not to make it too obvious that she was looking around, behind Abe, searching for Henry.

Abe was watching her carefully. A warm smile spread across his features. "Henry's not here." Jo looked at him suddenly and felt her cheeks warm.

"Oh. I wasn't – That obvious, huh?" She gave up all pretenses. What was the point?

Abe smiled knowingly at her. "Well, kind of. To this old man's eyes." Abe busied himself dusting and reorganizing, giving Jo a little distance. "Anyway, Henry said he had to go to work but that he'd be home for dinner. And that he expected you to be here when he came home."

"No he didn't, Abe." Jo gave Abe a disbelieving look.

Abe looked at Jo to gauge her reaction. "Okay. You caught me. So he didn't. But he might as well have with how much fussing he did this morning before he left."

Jo simply raised an eyebrow in question.

"He was worried about you. Considered calling in sick just so he could be here when you woke up." Jo looked slightly uncomfortable at that prospect. Abe did not miss a thing. "So I was right to tell him to go, I see. I told him I'd watch over you. Also told him you'd be here for dinner. Please don't make a liar out of me, Detective."

Jo rolled her eyes playfully. That sly old devil had learned that he was her weakness. "Ok, fine. I'll come back for dinner."

"You can stay the whole day if you like. This place is pretty quiet, even with people coming in and out of the store."

"No. Thank you, Abe, but I need to go home and get changed. There's something I need to do today."

"Anything to do with that message on your phone?"

Jo frowned at him, surprised. Abe had caught her off guard. "Sorry. Living with someone like Henry, you tend to pick up some of his observational habits. I'm not anywhere as good as he is mind you…. You just looked sad looking at your phone…" Abe let the statement hang in the air, hoping that Jo would take the bait and reveal what was bothering her.

Jo hesitated only briefly, not because she didn't want to tell Abe. She just wasn't used to talking about this out loud. She took a deep breath. "Yeah. I'm sure Henry told you… today is the day that my husband died, last year." Holding up her phone and gesturing with it, Jo continued. "That was a message from my sister-in-law. She's going to visit the grave site today. Wanted me to come."

"Ah." They were both quite for a moment. "You want company?"

Jo smiled. "Thank you, Abe, but no. I'll be okay." Abe really was able to put her at ease. Her affection for him was growing by the day.

"You know, it's okay to ask for help." Abe was watching her carefully again.

Jo stared back at him in amused challenge. "You really are starting to sound like Henry."

Abe shrugged. "He can be right sometimes."

"Sometimes," Jo teased.

Abe tipped his head, conceding her point. _All_ the time. "Offer stands. If not, we will see you at dinner."

"You will. Thank you, Abe." Feeling better at that moment than she had all morning, Jo headed out the door to catch a cab back to her car. She went through the motions on autopilot, preoccupied.

Time and again, these two men had shown her such kindness. She really was thankful that their paths had crossed and that she had them in her life. Friends. They were both becoming dear friends to her. Jo knew that opening up after Sean's death would be hard. She didn't think she would ever be ready. But these two, quirky and endearing as they were, had weaseled their way in past her defenses. Her relationship with Abe was easy to accept. He was almost like a father at times. At others, a friend.

Jo still wasn't sure what her realization would mean for her and Henry. Her relationship with him was more complicated than the one with Abe. Partly it was the fact that Henry was close to the same age as she was. Partly it was because she found herself attracted to him. Perhaps he was attracted to her as well? But he still seemed torn up inside about Abigail.

These were the things that she would have to discuss with him, as awkward as that may be. Her heart quickened when she thought about Henry's words again. _Not like this_. Like what? And what not like this? A kiss between them? Had he thought about it? Did he want to? Did she want to? Jo was starting to lean towards yes. But she also knew Henry. A kiss with him would be the start of something. A relationship. Maybe that was what he meant. He didn't want to kiss her when she was distraught and drunk; when it wouldn't mean anything. She had to hand it to him. His will power was impressive. Most men she knew would not have held back. Henry was definitely not like most men, though. That much was clear.

Jo felt giddy. She felt excited and happy and scared but also hopeful. She wasn't sure what was happening between the two of them but she realized that she welcomed the change.


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 11

The sun had long set behind the horizon by the time Jo made her way back to a certain antiques shop across town. The lessening light did nothing to decrease the movements on the busy New York streets. Buses and taxis still roamed. City residents and tourists hurriedly navigated their way around each other, paying little attention to what was around them.

Jo purposefully decided not to drive to the shop. She had no reason to have her squad car, since she was still on 'leave' until Monday. And having no vehicle also allowed her the opportunity to walk the streets, letting the events of the day wash over her.

The visit to the grave site earlier in the day had been bittersweet for Jo. She had not seen Sean's family in months and so was happy to reconnect with them. But at the same time, the entire say had been thoroughly emotionally taxing.

Spending the day with her sister-in-law was not a problem. Sean's sister, Beth, was younger than he was. Jo's age, in fact, and her friend. She was bright and bubbly, quite unlike her brother. Though he appeared brooding to most, Sean had an uncanny and dry sense of humor. Three of them, along with Beth's husband, had spent many dinners together, simply laughing.

Beth had been devastated by her older brother's sudden death, as were Sean's parents. Jo had not seen much of them over the past year. The couple times here and there when they had gotten together had been painful. It was almost like reliving those first several unfathomable days directly after his death. And so, Jo had distanced herself from them much like she distanced herself from everyone.

Sean's parents didn't push the issue. They seemed to understand and respected Jo's need to keep her distance. But Beth did not accept Jo's reaction and she didn't give up. She kept calling and texting and emailing. Jo gave her little response in return. Beth's own family life distracted her somewhat from her loss. She threw herself into her kids. But she still made sure to update Jo on anything that was going on with her family. And she still reached out to her on birthday's and holidays, at least. Beth had made Jo promise to see her again in the weeks to come and she would not be denied.

Now, at the end of such a draining day, Jo was grateful that she did not have to go back to her empty apartment. Truthfully, she had been looking forward to coming back to Abe's Antique's. Abe's cooking. Henry's music and old fashioned charm. Listening to the two of them bicker playfully. They afforded her a distraction; the ability to interact with a family unburdened but the pain of a recent loss.

Jo pulled herself out of her thoughts in time to realize that she had made it to the shop. Now faced with the door, though, she balked. Old fears reared their ugly heads again. She still had neither seen nor talked with Henry after what happened the previous night. She hadn't even considered that he might not want her there, despite Abe's assurances that he did. Had she ruined their friendship or would they move past it? Would this be a turning point for the two of them? Jo didn't think that either of them could just forget and return to their relationship the way it had been. There were too many things for the two of them to discuss. Or perhaps just one, fairly important thing. They both seemed to be skirting around the edges of wanting something more out of their friendship. But could Jo really let herself care about someone again? Was she ready to take the chance that she would have to go through all of this loss again? Question was, was the relationship worth the risk? If she knew that Sean would die so unexpectedly, would she do it again?

Just as a resounding 'yes' formed in Jo's mind, the door to the antique shop opened. A head of curly brown hair peaked out tentatively, followed by the concerned face of her partner.

Henry stepped out the rest of the way onto the sidewalk, looking unsure. Jo stared back at him, a little unsure. "Hi."

"Hello, Detective. Would you care to come in? I promise Abe will not make you buy anything in exchange for dinner."

Jo smiled at him weakly. Part of her mind screamed that she should run. The other half fought for her to stay. "Yeah… yeah, okay." Jo remained rooted on the spot. She couldn't quite get her legs to move. She was afraid of Henry's reaction, though so far it had been positive. But she was terrified of being hurt. Fearful of the potential loss. She eyed Henry as she nervously chewed her lip.

Henry reached out for her, touching her elbow to encourage her forward. His touch surprised her, it was so gentle. It broke through the remaining shreds of her carefully crafted control as relief washed over her. She approached Henry as if drawn physically to him, seeking solace and reassurance. Her cheek made contact first, right where his collar bone was. Her head nestled under his chin and then the rest of her body followed. Slowly, her arms snaked out of her pockets and around his waist. She held on so tightly; as if she was afraid she might float away.

Henry was a little taken aback at first. He had been simply trying to lead Jo inside the shop and certainly had not expected such an intimate embrace. His own arms enveloped her after only a moment, anchoring her in the here and now. He smirked at that though. Him helping her remain in the present was amusing. It was often the other way around, with her drawing him out of his reminiscing.

She was warm against him. His lips alighted in her hair as he breathed her in. He dropped a kiss on the top of her head and then rested his cheek in the place his lips had just touched. He was then content to simply hold her. He was glad that she finally reached out to him. And if being held was what she needed, he was happy to oblige.

He felt her breath rattle shakily in her chest and felt her tremble. She was trying to hold back tears he realized. She always appeared so strong and collected that this was a surprise in itself. But at the same time, he kind of expected it. Those feelings of sadness and loss could only be suppressed for so long. And considering what time of year it was, this first anniversary would likely be the worst.

Henry thought back to when he lost Abigail. He couldn't function. The not knowing where she was or what had become of her. Life ceased to have any meaning. Unfortunately, even Abe was not enough to bring him out of his sorrow. Henry had run, as he often did. He followed even the most unlikely trail, attempting to find Abigail again. He had left his son alone, without his father, to deal with his mother's disappearance.

After searching for months, or perhaps it was years, and finding nothing, Henry tried to forget. He tried everything he could think of. Isolating himself. Alcohol. He considered suicide but what good would that do? He threw himself into his work. Hard, physical labor so that when he returned to his bed, his body would allow him no time to think before he collapsed into a fitful sleep. He had even tried drugs. Only once. That was when he hit rock bottom and was finally able to pick himself up again. In his drug induced haze, he had seen Abigail. She stood watching over him as he let the effects of the drugs work their way through his system. She was as beautiful and confident as when he first met her. And she just looked at him, slight disappointment on her face. Stubborn. Always ready to put him in his place and put his pieces back together. Where is Abraham? These words fell from her lips clear as day. And then she was gone.

Upon sobering up, Henry picked himself up and began rebuilding his life. He reconnected with his son, which was a little bumpy at first, but worth it in the end. Abe had been his only constant for these past several decades. He had been Henry's only lifeline to humanity. Henry had closed himself off from everyone else. No one was able to reach past the mask which he displayed to the world.

Not until Jo had walked into his morgue. That had been his undoing, in a way. She had worked her way further than anyone. And though she was the one seeking comfort from him at the moment, Henry realized that he needed this closeness as much as she did. Henry had not felt this kind of kindness and affection in a while. Not since Abigail. Sure, he had hugged Abe but that was different. He had not allowed anyone to take care of him. Not until now.

Henry's hold on Jo tightened involuntarily. She must have felt his own shaky intake of breath. She drew away and looked at him. Henry refused to make eye contact. Suddenly worried about her partner, she forced him to meet her gaze, finding unshed tears shining.

"It doesn't get any easier, does it?"

"Easier, yes, perhaps. But the feeling never completely goes away." Henry struggled to control his emotions.

"So how do you keep going?"

"Well, you find something worth living for. Whether that's a mission or a person. I had been a doctor. Helping people, living people, was a passion of mine at the time. And I had Abe." Henry frowned for a moment, again thinking about those memories a lifetime ago which he was not proud of.

"Although, I forgot my passion for a time. Forgot myself. Forgot that I had Abe." Henry swallowed down the emotion which he had not allowed himself to feel in a very long time. He remained quiet, leaving the train of thought hanging as his mind drifted far away again.

"It was a very dark time for me. I tried everything to forget my loss. As I said to you once before, I will not judge, mostly because I have been there myself. We all grieve in different ways and I have tried them all. But I was lucky. Abraham helped me to see that there was still light in the world. As it stands, I am ever a work in progress."

"Wow." Jo paused for a moment. The conversation was much more intense than she had expected when she had shown up at their door. Much more intense than she ever expected to have with Henry, really. Being a little uncomfortable, she needed to lighten the mood. "That was deep," she dead-panned.

Henry signature disapproving look turned towards her but she had the desired effect. A smile played at the corner of his lips. He took a deep breath. One last thing to say before he let this conversation drop for the night. "You have helped me, too, whether you know it or not," he stated matter-of-factly. Jo looked at him questioningly.

"In recent years, I have started withdrawing again. Not from Abe, but from others. I have been..." Henry was choosing his words carefully, not sure how much he should reveal. "I have been afraid of interacting with people; of developing close friendships only to lose them. But spending time with you at the precinct, working cases with you, I am forced to interact with others and I find that I don't mind it as much as I once did."

Henry's eyes were on Jo's face, reading her response. He thought he saw a minute drop of her shoulders. A slight unfocusing of her eyes. Disappointment, perhaps, that he was talking about their work together at the precinct and not personally about her? He hoped he read her correctly.

"More than that, Jo. Our partnership and the time I have spent with you outside of work these past several weeks has been precious to me. You asked me if the pain of losing a loved one ever goes away. No, it does not. But our lives can still be filled by others. You have helped me heal more in the past several weeks than I thought possible and more than I thought I needed to. For that I will be forever grateful."

Jo's only reaction was a stunned silence. But her attention was again fully on him. The usually reserved Doctor had just bared his soul to her. On the front step of his Antique Shop. In the cold. To her.

Jo was overwhelmed. She had no words in return. She appreciated his new openness and wanted to encourage it. She stepped into him again, her arms around his neck this time. Up on her tip toes, she hid her face in his neck. "Thank you, Henry," she whispered ever so quietly against his skin, receiving a shiver in response. Henry hugged her to him, one arm around her waist and the other tangling into her hair.

Jo pulled back from him, brows suddenly pulled together in concern. "Are you sure you're okay with me being here?"

"Why would I not be?" Confusion and panic clouded Henry's features. Had he said too much or misspoken to give her the impression that she was not welcome.

Jo frowned, not sure how sure how to proceed with what she needed to say. Straightforward truth seemed best at this point. "Last night. The drinking and the bar. And then here... I'm sorry I placed you in a really uncomfortable position when you tried to help me." Jo hoped that Henry understood that she was talking about her attempted seduction as much as anything else.

Henry relaxed when he realized that Jo had not found fault in anything he had recently said. A shy smile spread across his face. "It wasn't that uncomfortable." A sly smirk replaced the previous curve of his lips. Okay, he definitely knew what she was talking about.

"Think nothing of it." He brushed the entire thing off. His head cocked to the side, studying her again. "There's something else." A statement.

Jo agonized over her lip again. "Something you said last night. When I..." Geez, Jo. Don't be such a prude. She closed her eyes and plowed ahead "When I tried to kiss you. You said Not like this." Jo heart was pounding. She wasn't sure what she hoped to hear in response. She opened her eyes and chanced a look at Henry.

"Ah yes." Henry stood up a little taller and fidgeted. "Well. Kissing you would not be unwelcome though I would prefer that you were clear headed if it were to happen. And not emotionally distressed. I would not want you to have any regrets. Either of us to have any regrets."

Jo processed his answer. It was perfect. Her mouth opened as she attempted to formulate an answer. Her mind was blank, not cooperating. And so they simply stared at each other.

The sound of the door to the Antique Shop startled them. Abe peaked his head out. "You two going to come inside? Dinner is getting cold." He watched the two of them for a moment. Jo was avoiding eye contact, with a slight blush coloring her cheeks. Henry was completely focused on Jo, a look of wonder on his face. He had definitely interrupted something.

Henry cleared his throat and finally tore his gaze away from Jo and focused on Abe. "Yes. Yes, we're coming." He turned back to Jo. "Shall we?"

Jo finally braved a look back at Henry and at Abe, smiling shyly at both. She stepped forward at Henry's prompting and crossed the threshold. Henry followed. Abe brought up the rear, watching his father and his partner with curiosity and hope.

* * *

><p>This chapter gave me some trouble. I hope I did it justice. Any suggestions would be welcome. I hope that I haven't missed the boat on any of their thoughts about their grieving. Hope that it wasn't horribly inappropriate for Jo to come away from her husband's grave only to find comfort in Henry.<p> 


	12. Chapter 12

Holidays + being sick + writers block = no updates for a long time. Here's a short one. Not my best work.

As always, I own nothing, much to my disappointment.

Also, thank you for the kind reviews! I really appreciate the feedback.

CHAPTER 12

Henry gently closed the door to the antique shop. Right hand on the doorknob and left supporting the doorframe, he paused after the click of the latch, looking out into the night. He had just put Jo safely into a taxi and watched as the cab pulled away, carrying her back to her house. He let out a heavy sigh and let his forehead fall forward, touching the cool wood of the door frame.

The evening had gone well after his talk with Jo on the doorstep of the shop. She had greeted Abe warmly once inside. Abe, for his part, had had no patience for pleasantries. He had shooed them both upstairs to sit down at the table to eat. Dinner was as delicious as ever, thanks to Abe's magnificent cooking. The conversation had flowed from one topic to another relatively easily.

Despite their talk outside, Jo had remained somewhat shy, when interacting with Henry at least. Something had changed between them yet again. Progressed might be a better word. Maybe it was the fact that they both acknowledged what had happened the night before. They had talked about it, meaning that it had actually happened. Or perhaps it was that Henry acknowledged his attraction to Jo. Out loud. It was more surprising that he had admitted it to himself He admitted it to himself and to her.

The cool wood of the door was soothing. Henry was overheated. He was trying very hard not to think about Jo, barely clothed. Not to think about her breath on his lips. Nor the bashful glances she directed his way all night which made him melt every time. He wanted to kiss Jo.

Henry lifted his head up from the door frame and let his head make contact yet again. The quiet 'thunk' sound that his head made against the wood was comforting in a way, as was the slight discomfort from the motion. It grounded him, offering Henry something to focus on as he took several deep breathes to calm himself.

"Is there something you'd like to tell me?" Abe's voice called to Henry from behind him. Henry startled but did not turn around. He had been so focused on his thoughts, again, that he had not heard Abe approach. He could hear the amusement and slight accusation in Abe's tone.

Henry had a nagging suspicion that this conversation was coming. Abe wasn't obtuse. Henry was pretty sure that Abe had caught the bemused and timid looks that were passing between his father and a certain NYPD detective.

Henry arranged his best poker face across his features and turned to face his son.

"I'm sorry, what?" Chin up and an air of superiority usually served him well to deter most unwelcome questions. Unfortunately, his usual methods did not work well on Abe.

"You? Detective Martinez?" Abe's tone was suggestive and full of mischief. He liked teasing his father; that was plain to see.

"I'm afraid I still don't understand." Henry still held out hope that playing dumb might save him.

"Oh don't play dumb with me, Henry. I saw the two of you looking at each other all through dinner."

"Yes yes. We looked at each other. It is generally common courtesy to make eye contact with someone when speaking with them, much as I am making eye contact with you right now." Henry was speaking quickly, with his lecturing tone, trying to explain away what Abe had pointed out.

"If you ever look at me the way you were looking at Jo tonight, I will have you committed."

Henry frowned his disapproval. Abe shot him a look of warning in return. "Those were not common courtesy looks." Abe approached closer, almost gleeful. "So… tell me. When did what happen?"

Henry tried to think of some way to avoid this discussion but he saw no way out. He sighed, resignation taking over.

"_When_? Last night perhaps. Or right before dinner, when we were speaking outside of the store – "

"Ah, the conversation I interrupted. Sorry."

Henry nodded, acknowledging and accepting Abe's apology. "Yes…" He was quiet for a moment; pensive. "The _what_ is rather more difficult I'm afraid. I believe… that I admitted to Jo that I would not be opposed to kissing her."

"Well that's a lot of double negatives."

"Really?' Henry frowned, thinking about his last statement. He looked back to Abe. "I don't believe so."

Abe waved him off. Henry could be so literal at times. "Why are you admitting or discussing anything? Why don't you just do it?"

"Abraham. There is a process to these things."

"Process? These are not troop movements. Just let it happen. You know, boy likes girl; boy kisses girl." Abe threw his hands up in the air in mock exasperation. "Geez, I feel like I'm raising a socially awkward teenager."

"It is not that simple." Henry sighed heavily and became lost in his memories, thinking about Nora… and Abigail. Despite the changing times, Henry was still stuck in his "old fashioned" thinking. To him, when boy liked girl, boy courted girl. Perhaps held her hand. Spent time with her. Opened doors for her and other kind gestures which showed his respect and interest. A physical relationship always came much later, once some sort of commitment was made. Casual dating did not really exist in his mind. Oh, he had tried it. Had done plenty of rash things that he was not proud of, but this was Jo. She was his partner and his friend. She was the first friend he had had in decades and he refused to jeopardize that by giving in to the desires of his body.

He wondered briefly if he should tell Abe about what happened the night before in his bedroom. Abe was much more experienced with women than he himself was. Perhaps he would have some advice. Ultimately, Henry decided that Jo would prefer that no one else know what happened. He did not want her to feel any more embarrassed than she already did.

Henry was still somewhat at a loss of what to think about the whole thing, trying to reconcile conflicting emotions. He was sure that pushing Jo away was the correct decision. At the same time though, He could not stop thinking about her.

Just because Henry did not often give in to physical attraction did not mean that he was not affected by it. That moment, in his room, replayed itself in his mind's eye. He felt guilty, imaging Jo over and over as she was the night before, barely clothed and full of lust. His own eyes had stared back at her hungrily, he was sure, as he admired her body purely for what it was. Tanned, flawless skin. Toned muscles; a testament to her physically demanding career. The scar from where she had been shot on their first case together. Yet her feminine curves were plainly visible as well. A small waist widening to meet her hips. The fullness and curve of her breasts peaking above the edge of her bra.

Oh lord he had to stop! This was not the way he should be thinking about his partner, especially when that moment was created by alcohol. Henry feared that the physical urges that had been awakened by the experience would, at some point, cloud his better judgment. Henry shook his head. Jo was fascinating. Intriguing. Confusing. Stunning. Henry felt like he had an endless list of vocabulary words which he could use to describe her.

But a possible relationship with Jo brought forth other old fears. Henry would have to tell her his secret at some point. She was likely to ask him about his scar again. The fear of denial and betrayal was still fresh, even hundreds of years later. And the pain of watching Jo age as he stayed the same. The fear that she would like the same was Abigail did. Henry's heart began racing from anxiety.

"Henry?" Abe asked gently at first. "Henry!" His tone was sharper the second time, trying to get Henry's attention back to the here and now.

"I'm sorry, Abe…" Henry finally collected his thoughts. "As I said, it's not that simple. I would have to tell Jo… about my condition and all the difficulties which come along with it."

Abe could see the pain in his father's eyes. But he also saw how much happier he had been since working with Jo. "Well, then tell her. I've told you that before. She'll believe you, Henry." Abe began making his way across the store to the stairs. He turned around and caught Henry's attention again. "And kiss that girl while you have the chance. Simple as that. The joy of living life is worth the risk and pain."

With that, the conversation was over. Abe turned and walked up the stairs, leaving Henry to his thoughts and daydreams.


End file.
